Assassin's Creed, Syndicate: The Darkest Hour (Wheel of Time Series)
by Gwen King
Summary: Returning from the 21st Century, Gwen finds herself in the middle of a war between the Frye Twins. Jacob's recklessness comes at a price when he and Gwen break up, but can they find their hearts again with the help of her new friend, Maxwell Roth? (Rated M for violence, strong sexual content, strong language, and drinking.)
1. Chapter 1

_One._

I closed my eyes and started the countdown, knowing they needed to escalate before I could intercede.

"You'd have London run by lawless street thugs," Evie snapped during her latest argument with Jacob.

"And you'd have every man suffocated under rules and laws for every aspect of life," Jacob fired back.

_ Five._

"Chaos only begets more chaos. Father said –"

He rolled his eyes. "Another pearl of wisdom from Father."

"'Know your own limitations.'" She spat back, ignoring his arrogance. "We cannot save the city until we have control of the Shroud."

_Eleven._

"Have you had an original thought in your life?"

"Have you ever had a single thought at all?"

_Twenty-seven._

"Does it gnaw at you so that I choose my own path rather than blindly follow in Father's footsteps?" He snarled at her.

"The only thing that gnaws at me is your complete lack of concern for the damage you cause."

_Thirty-five._

"Well then, I suppose that you should find other ways to fill your time." He sneered. "What is it that you and Henry do again? Collecting flowers?"

"While you waste your time in fighting rings and drinking, Mr. Green and I are attempting to locate the Shroud. Something I'd expect you to understand, but clearly that's beyond your mental abilities."

_Forty-three_.

"My mental abilities? Such cleverness from the woman who becomes a simpering idiot every time she's in the same room as Greenie."

"Who was it that couldn't maintain his fortitude the moment Gwen was gone?"

_Fifty._

"That's enough!" I shouted, causing them to finally turn. I glared at the Frye twins, angry and embarrassed by their cruelty. "What's wrong with y'all? Cutting each other down like that? You two need a serious time out."

Evie arched her eyebrow, reminding me just how alike they were. "A what?"

"She means we should go about our own business," Jacob offered smugly. "A brilliant idea, darling."

"No. That's not what I mean at all." I groaned. "Y'all need to stop acting like a couple of spoiled children and walk away before you say something you'll regret. Then, when you're ready to talk to each other like civilized human beings, you can sit down and discuss what's eating at you. Politely."

"Splendid idea." Evie tossed on her overcoat. "When my dear brother's ready to see reason, we'll converse. Until then, I have nothing to say to him."

"Seeing your reason would probably land me in Lambeth," he shot back.

"As if you don't already belong there." She retorted, heading for the door. "It's unfortunate you caused it to be closed."

"Ah, yes." He followed her to the door, causing her to stop and turn so they could stare each other down. "Blame me for any deviations from your well-laid plans."

"Jacob. Evie. Stop." I quickly stepped between them before their words became blows. "Both of you need to walk away right now before I…" I tried to think of a threat, but what could I really say to frighten two skilled assassins. Finally, I weakly mustered a quick, "Go off."

They stared hard, eyes ripping the other apart more viciously than their blades ever could. The rage they directed at the other tore me apart inside, but not nearly as much as I knew it was cutting them. Standing between them, I knew we were close to a breaking point and if it wasn't resolved soon the damage would be permanent.

Evie finally opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut before leaving the train. I watched her go, praying she'd come back. Sadly, with the Frye twins, I never knew for sure.

_How'd it get this bad?_ I wondered as I heard Jacob turn and stomp off in the opposite direction. He grumbled something I couldn't make out before flopping down on the sofa with a thud.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He demanded, his tone harsher than he intended. Softly, he added, "I'm sorry, darling."

I turned to glare at him, but the anger was quickly replaced with sadness when I saw the regret in his eyes as he beckoned me to join him. Slowly, I went to him and allowed myself to be drawn in as he stretched out. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm not angry with you," he said as he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I know." Resting my head against his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. "This has to stop. The fighting. It's not good for either of you."

He nodded but didn't respond for several minutes. Unusually introspective, he stared off into the distance while he toyed with my hair. Finally, he leaned down and kissed my forehead again.

"Sometimes I forget how gentle you are, my love." He lured me into his lap so he could look in my eyes. There was a hint of sadness in those green orbs as his thumb traced my bottom lip. "My gentle Gwen."

"I love you, Jacob," I said softly before kissing him.

"More than Evie?" He asked as he drew away with a smile.

"No," I teased, straddling him. "Better."

"Prove it," he growled hungrily as he gripped my hips and pressed his manhood against my center. "Now."

I kissed him again before standing up and stripping out of the brown trousers. He eyed me with a dangerous smirked as he wiggled out of his own pants and let them bunch around his ankles. Carefully, I straddled him, my heated desire hovering over his as our eyes locked.

"Mount me," he ordered, never losing eye contact.

I lowered myself slowly onto him, allowing each inch of him to expand me until it felt as though he was part of me. He groaned at the sensation, his hands tangling in my hair as he smiled up at me. As I lifted myself, I felt him pull one hand from my hair before he reached into my shirt and cupped my breast. Giving it a firm squeeze, his smile widened when I whimpered a little and began riding him more quickly.

I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his hand toying with my breast while we made love. As the tension inside me mounted, I called out his name in a whisper.

"Yes," he hissed through panting breaths. "Call my name, darling. Tell me how much you enjoy me deep inside you."

"Jacob," I managed as I bounced up and down on him, my body beginning to tingle with anticipation. "My Jacob."

Pulling my hair, he raked his teeth along my exposed neck as I began to lose control. My body exploded, and I gasped out his name once more before I went limp in his arms.

He quickly lowered us to the floor and continued driving himself into me with vicious strokes that caused another wave of euphoria to build inside me. With each thrust, he ground himself deeper into me until I was once again on the brink. When I released the second time, I felt his entire body go stiff while he filled me completely.

We laid motionless, the weight of his body pushing me into the floor as we caught our breath. Finally, he rose and pulled on his pants before retrieving a basin and rag. Gingerly, he cleaned away our lovemaking.

"You're so tender," I teased, catching his hand and bringing it to my lips. "Always taking care of me."

"Would you prefer I leave you soaking in my seed?" He teased in return. Once finished, he laid down beside me and drew me close. "I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too, Jacob." I whispered as I played with his chest hair.

We lounged there for some time holding each other. While we still didn't have a bed of our own yet, he'd made sure the car we spent much of our time had been fitted to provide as much privacy as possible. Curtains had been hung over the windows and doors, but we still needed to be careful as there was always a Rook or two around. Still, I was hoping we'd have our own living quarters soon. My back was beginning to hurt from making love on the floor so often.

As I contemplated our living arrangement, I almost missed him getting up again. I rolled over as he stood and adjusted his outfit, missing the feel of his body's warmth already.

"You're leaving too?" I pouted as I looked up at him.

He helped me to my feet with a smile. "It's only for a little while. I have business to attend to."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of business?"

"Omnibus business, darling." He lowered his eyes, careful to avoid saying the name he knew would send me into a rage as he gathered his weapons and top hat.

"With Miss Attaway, I assume?"

"She's just a business associate, darling," he said with a smile as he stroked my cheek. "Once we've –"

"I've already heard this, Jacob." I rolled my eyes as I jerked away from him, annoyed with his current arrangement with the Attaway woman. "You're working with her to bring down Starrick. I know."

"Then you understand why I must meet with her." His condescending tone only stoked an already annoyed mood. "She means nothing to me."

"I've seen the way she looks at you," I snapped, tossing him an icy glare. "She wants you."

He sighed, already annoyed with an argument we'd had before. "My being here with you should be proof enough I have no interest in Miss Attaway."

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" I looked away from him, too angry to meet his gaze. "You're not the first man to fool around with two women."

He shook his head with a dismissive smile. "Don't fret. Now, come kiss me good-bye, darling."

I met his eyes, wanting to hurt him for the imagined slight seeing Attaway caused me. "That woman is a bitch in heat and you not being able to see it is too pathetic to even be comical."

His jaw clenched and I knew I'd crossed the line. For all his pomp and swagger, Jacob valued the opinions of people he felt closest to, which I knew I was. By indirectly calling him stupid, I'd hurt him deeply.

"I'll be back before dawn." He put on his top hat and overcoat. "Good evening, Gwen."

"Jacob, wait." Before I could finish, he slammed the door behind him. "I'm sorry."

Of course, my words were too late. Staring at the empty space he'd left all I could wonder was how we'd come to this.

The first few weeks after my return to Victorian England from the Twenty-First Century were a blur of happiness. From the moment he proposed, we began planning our future together; discussing where we'd eventually live, how many children we'd like, even when and where we'd finally have our wedding. We were ready to begin our happily ever after once London was free and the Wheel destroyed.

Looking back, I realize I'd allowed myself to be blissfully ignorant to the tension between him and Evie after the closure of Lambeth Asylum. I pretended that everything was fine and overlooked their squabbles as they became more intense, too focused on completing the missions so Jacob and I could finally be together completely. It wasn't until the near death of Clara O'Dea that I began to sense the level of aggression between the Frye Twins and started paying attention to the obvious rift forming between them.

Shortly after Clara's illness, I started trying to figure out what had changed in the weeks I'd been gone. I noticed they would avoid interacting for days, focusing on what each felt was the correct course of action.

Of course, there were the moments when their paths would intersect, and they'd clash. Jacob would goad Evie by doing something she considered reckless and she would feel the need to rush out and fix his errors. She'd confront him and Jacob, being just as stubborn and willful, would fight back. Simple arguments would escalate into all-out brawls before they'd separate only to begin the cycle all over again. To someone not so directly involved, it might seem comical how predictable they were: the ignoring, the bickering, the explosion, then the ignoring again.

Talk of going their own ways began shortly before Jacob took up with Pearl Attaway, but at the time it seemed nothing more than posturing. It wasn't until Evie and Henry broke into the Kenway mansion that I realized how serious Jacob was.

"Why should I bother helping her when she has ol' Greenie?" He grumbled in private.

"Because she's your sister," I offered, trying to remind him of his obligations not only to the Creed but to his family. "Because it's the right thing to do."

He shot me his rogue smile and countered, "But far less enjoyable."

"Your fun is going to get someone hurt." I rolled my eyes, something I found myself doing a lot of whenever I tried to talk over serious matters with him. "Just think before you do something. Please."

He shook his head, dismissing my concerns. "Stop worrying, darling. Everything will turn out."

I turned away from him. "I hate it when you're a stubborn ass."

"And I thought you loved my tenacity." He spun me around and held me against his chest as he grinned. "Now, no more talk of business. I have other matters that need tending. Now."

I pouted but didn't pull away. His touch had a way of keeping me close. Still, I forced the issue. "We never talk about anything serious. There's more to a relationship than just sex, you know."

"Hmm." He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. "I love when you're vulgar."

"Jacob." I protested, feeling the last of my determination fading with the touch of his lips.

"Later, love. I promise."

Later always stayed just out of reach, though. The idea of being more than superficial was something Jacob avoided like the plague. Instead of facing anything that may cause him the least bit discomfort, he simply focused on the moment and ignored everything else.

Then there was Pearl Attaway. She had become a thorn in my side since his first meeting with her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was ruthlessly intelligent, driven and extremely independent. Adding to all of this was the fact that she was stunningly beautiful. Jacob, rightly so, was slightly taken by her and wanted to help her destroy Crawford Starrick. Together, I knew they were unstoppable.

_Just like he and I used to be._

I couldn't stand the idea of Jacob – my Jacob – being intrigued by a woman who, in my mind at least, seemed to be my better. I worried that perhaps, like so many things in his life, I was soon to become just another passing fancy. He said he loved me and I felt he meant it, but was I really what he wanted for a lifetime?

My own insecurities compounded with the constant uncertainties of the future made all our lives a powder keg and I knew at any moment the fuse could be lit.

Sitting there alone of the train, I wondered again, _How'd it get this bad?_


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I felt fingertips run through my hair. I opened my eyes sluggishly, letting the handsome man sitting on the floor beside me come into view.

"Hi you." I said as I stroked his cheek. In return, he pressed his face into my palm, his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was being stupid." I sighed, the roughness of his facial hair comforting me. "I'm just scared right now. I just don't want to lose you."

He kissed my palm. "I'm yours, Gwen. For as long as I live."

Sensing the openness I'd longed for, I confessed my feelings. "I've never been this in love before. It really does scare me."

"That makes two of us." He traced the veins in my wrist with his lips. "You mean the world to me."

"Me too." I giggled. "But about you."

He opened his eyes, green seas staring deeply into mine with all the honesty he could give. "There's no one else. As long as you'll allow me, I'll always be devoted to you. I swear."

"I believe you, Jacob." I lifted my head from the pillow and kissed him. "Maybe we need to take some time to get used to these feelings. I'm not going anywhere so we have all the time in the world. Our relationship's been running full speed since the moment we met. Let's just stroll along instead of rushing to the finish line. You know what I mean?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course, my darling."

"Why, Jacob Frye, you're actually being reasonable for once."

"I can be when it serves a purpose." He shot me a raised eyebrow smile. "However, I won't stop seducing you at every opportunity."

I laughed as I hauled him on top of me. "Do your worst, Mr. Frye. Just remember: turnabout is fair play."

"Oh, I intended to, Miss King." Lowering his body onto mine, he laughed. "I intend to."

His kiss was like fire as he shoved himself into me, letting me feel his muscles tense just from my nearness. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, drawing in as much of him as I could. He made me weak with need every time he touched me; he was the most profound drug I'd ever taken. As he pulled back and I left out a grunt of annoyance due to the loss.

"As much as I'd love to have you, my darling," he rumbled, slowly moving back until he was hovering above me. "I need your talents."

I smirked as I dragged him down again. "Whatever you like, Jacob dear. Twice if you're a good boy."

"As tempting as it is, those aren't the talents I require. At least, not at the moment." He teased before sitting up completely while simultaneously pulling me into his side so he could play with my hair. "I need help with a job."

I smiled up at him. He hadn't asked me to help with a job since my return and, though I saw the other Rooks almost daily on the train, I was eager to earn my way again. "What kind of a job?"

He grinned. "A simple one. Fair warning, though, you won't like it very much."

I shrugged. "As long as I'm getting paid, I can handle anything. Just tell me what you want me to do."

An hour later, I looked down at the obscenely low neckline of the emerald green dress he'd chosen for me to wear and realized I wasn't willing to do anything after all. Shooting him a sidelong glance, I grumbled, "I hate you."

He laughed as he unlooped our arms. "I told you you wouldn't like it. Still, you really are lovely in green. Remember what I told you?"  
"Don't I always?" I shot him a dirty look but repeated his instructions anyway. "Trip, swoon, distract. The rest is on you."

He flicked the tip of my nose playfully. "That's my clever darling. I'll see you shortly."

"Wait. We haven't discussed my pay yet." I called after him as he headed toward the alleyway. "I better be getting good money for this."

"Of course," he answered. "So long as you earn it."

I rolled my eyes and started walking in the other direction. Less than a block away, I saw the police coach moving slowly down the road in front of me. I stood at the crosswalk, tugging at the hem of my dress to give the coach a few seconds to approach before I ventured out into the street pretending to be oblivious.

"Whoa now!" The driver called suddenly, bringing the coach to a stop only a few feet from me. "Clear the way."

"I'm so sorry," I muttered as I staggered back and swooned, resting my hand on my forehead for dramatic effect. I continued to sway for a few seconds before gracefully falling to my knees. "Oh my."

"Miss," one of the officers on the coach hollered as he jumped down and hurried over to me. Helping me to my feet, he asked, "Are you all right, Miss?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." I gripped his forearm, pretending to still feel weak. "I suddenly feel so dizzy. Perhaps if I sit down."

"Of course, Miss." Covering my hand with his, he gingerly led me to a covered bench in front of a nearby building. Once comfortably seated, he smiled. "Better?"

Before I could answer, the driver called out, "Hurry up, Jonesy."

As he started to turn to his companion, I took his hand, drawing his eyes back to me, and smiled. "Thank you so much. You've been such a gentleman. I hate to be a bother, but could you stay with me just a moment longer."

He glanced down at our joined hands before returning my smile, a slight blush creeping along his collar to his cheeks. "No bother a'tall, Miss. Shall I fetch you a doctor?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'll be fine, I think. I'm beginning to feel a little better already."

He was still smiling when Jacob came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the officer's eyes and throat, cutting off his air supply. He struggled against Jacob before he began to slowly relax before losing consciousness and finally going limp. I quickly swept the street for witnesses while Jacob hoisted the young officer over his shoulder and carried him back to the coach where he tossed him inside with three other unconscious officers. With a slam of the door, he turned to me with a smile.

"Well done, darling." He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. "You were marvelous."

"As much as I hate to interrupt," A man dressed in a gray double-breasted suit and wire-framed glasses said. "I don't think we wanna be here when they wake up."

"Not interested in going with them anymore?" Jacob teased, letting me down but keeping hold of my hand. "C'mon. Let's go talk business."

"I'll head back to the train then." I started to tug my hand out of his, but he pulled back.

"Not going to finish the job, Miss King?"

I turned to look at his smug grin. "Coming, Mr. Frye."

"Ned Wynert, allow me to introduce Gwen King," Jacob said as we made our way onto another street where he hailed a cab for us. Once inside, he finished, "Gwen, Ned Wynert. He... works in transportation."

"Pleasure, Miss King." Ned nodded politely. "So, the job?"

Jacob relaxed into the slow-moving carriage. "I need a train to procure some cargo."

Ned scoffed. "That all?"

"That's all." Jacob reached into his coat and retrieved a folded sheet of paper. Handing it to Ned, he explained. "Everything you need to know is there. Once we have it, you'll get your usual rate."

Ned scanned the page cautiously. "It's a big job. Might need a little extra to pull it off. Say, twenty percent?"

"Or I could just take you back where I found you." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "So, you'll be ready?"

Ned nodded as they shook hands. "You got yourself a train, Frye. I'll be ready."

With the deal done, Jacob and I got off at the closest station to wait for the train. Finding a relatively dark corner far from prying eyes, he drew me in and kissed me passionately.

"You really were marvelous, darling," he whispered as he leaned me against a wall. "Absolutely marvelous."

"Jacob, I feel bad about what we did," I confessed, remembering the young officer's expression. "Wasn't there another way?"

"Hmm." He nibbled my chin. "I can think of several ways right now."

"I didn't mean that." I placed my hands against his chest, forcing some distance between us before he robbed me of all my good sense. "It just feels like you're more interested in doing what you want than protecting London from the Templars. We should be helping Evie find the Shroud."

He groaned. "Taking down Starrick's forces will cripple the Templars in London. Defeat them, then we can search for the Shroud."

"You say that like you don't believe it's real." The look on his face made me shake my head. "I can't believe you sometimes. You saw the Wheel. You know the pieces of Eden are powerful and very much real."

"I know that rock took you away from me, but we have it now." He flicked my nose. "Once London is free, we'll take whatever bobble the Templars have. Trust me, darling."

"I do trust you." I sighed, giving up trying to convince him. "We'll do it your way. I just hope you're right."

He grinned. "Aren't I always?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stubborn and smug. What am I going to do with you?"

"I still have a few ideas if you're game." He kissed me again just as the now familiar whistle of Bertha rang through the station.

"Too bad it's time to go." I left his embrace only for him to grab my wrist and pull me back.

With a wicked grin, he said, "We'll catch it later."

Feeling mischievous, I pushed him away and ran toward the train. I heard him chuckling just steps behind me as I grabbed the handrail and boarded. As I made it into the car and was about to shut the door on him, he caught it and forced his way in. I took several steps back, giggling while he stalked toward me.

"Wicked girl," he growled, the smile never leaving him. "I'll teach you to run away from me."

"Oh good. You're back." Evie said casually just as he was about to grab me. Stepping between us, she handed me an envelope. "Gwen, would you be so kind as to take this message to Mr. Green and wait for his response?"

"Not now." Jacob sidestepped her and took my hand, hauling me into his arms. "We have messengers for that, you know."

She narrowed her eyes. "This is too important for your ruffians. Honestly, Jacob. Gwen can speak for herself."

He stiffened. "I speak for her."

"Excuse me. I don't think so." I interjected. "Gwen can speak for herself and she – I – don't like being talked about like I'm not here."

"Fine." He tugged away and headed for the sofa. "But hurry back. We still have work to do."

I nodded and followed Evie out to the platform. I could tell by her posture something was on her mind but waited until we were out of earshot to ask. "What's wrong, bestie?"

She just shook her head. "It's nothing."

"You passing up a chance to see Henry is something." I nudged her shoulder. "So, spill it."

"I'd like to keep some distance between myself and Mr. Green for the time being." She sighed. "To ensure personal feelings don't compromise the mission."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Let me guess. Jacob's wisdom, right?"

"He has a point."

"No, he doesn't." I stepped in front of her. "Evie, what's the point in protecting freedom if you can't enjoy it? You deserve to be happy too and Henry makes you happy."

"But –"

I cut her off. "No but's. What does your heart say?"

"That Henry is a gentle, kind man and…" A smile crept onto her face and lit her eyes. "I'm quite fond of him."

I smiled as I slid the note back into her hands. "Go see him. Just remember to tell me all about it when you get back."

"Thank you." The double whistle of the train sounded suddenly. "I'll see you soon."

I climbed back aboard just as the train got underway again, my joy morphing into annoyance when I saw Jacob casually sprawled out on the sofa.

"Well, that didn't take long." He patted his lap. "Shall we?"

"Why did you tell Evie not to get involved with Henry Green?" I demanded, making sure he heard my irritation in every word. "You had no right interfering with their relationship."

"Why are you encouraging her?" He shot back, matching me tone for tone. "Our parents were assassins and look where they ended up?"

"In a long and happy marriage based on love and trust?" I huffed. "If only we could all be so lucky."

"Dead." He snapped. "They're dead."

"That doesn't mean Henry and Evie will end up that way." I threw my hands in the air. "She loves him."

"Then I pity her." His eyes widened, realizing what he'd said, but the damage was already done.

"Is that really how you feel?" I asked softly, trying to keep my voice even.

"Darling, I didn't mean – I only meant –" He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I love you, Gwen."

"That's not an answer." I left out a bitter laugh. "The worst part is that I can't even get mad at you for it. You're just being who you are."  
"Gwen." He stood and tried to take me in his arms, but I held up a hand to stop him. "Darling."

"We can't do this now. You have a job to do." I lowered my hand. "We'll talk when you come back."

"You're not coming?"

I shook my head. "I won't be any use to you. Just be careful and come back in one piece."

As he started to leave, he paused and caught my hand. Giving it a tender squeeze, he whispered, "I do love you. You know that."

I nodded but didn't meet his eyes. I didn't want him to worry that he'd made me cry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly dawn when a commotion outside made me look up from my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Before I knew what was happening, the door flew open and Jacob, clearly drunk, spread his arms wide as he belted out the final chorus of a song.

"Jacob Frye, you're drunk!" I accused as he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at me.

"I am that, Miss King." He staggered over to the sofa and fell down next to me. "There was a devil of a chill the lads and I needed to chase away."

"You and the lads chased away more than the chill." I noticed the deep bruise forming on his cheek and the remains of blood on his knuckles. "From the shanty you were singing, I got a feeling sailors were involved."

He roared with laughter before leaning closer, almost falling into my lap. "You should've seen us, darling. Dan and I were back-to-back and there were six – no, seven – of them. They came at us all at once, but we were quicker. Beat them within an inch of their lives, we did. It was glorious, darling. Glorious! I wish you'd been there."

"If I'd been there, I probably would've drug you out before you started a fight." I stood and went to get a blanket for him.

"Bah! They were being heavy handed with Lily." He stretched out across the sofa. "They deserved it."

"Well, if you were protecting a lady, that's completely different." I laid the blanket across him with a smile, remembering the older prostitute I'd met once at the pub. "I'm proud of you."

He grabbed my wrist painfully, though his pleading eyes let me know he hadn't meant to hurt me. "Are you, darling? Truly?"

"Of course, I am." I smiled as I eased his hand from around my wrist. "I'm always proud of you."

"Father never was." He lowered his eyes, his expression becoming almost tearful. "Of Evie, he was. But me…I was the one who wasn't smart, or strong, or brave. He demanded more until I had nothing left to give. Never once was he proud of me. Never once."

I tapped his shoulder and he sat up enough for me to slide in so he could rest his head in my lap. Tenderly, I stroked his hair, trying to soothe his pain. "I'm sure he was proud of you, Jacob. Father's just don't know how to show their sons how they feel. He was British too so that stiff upper lip thing."

"I loved him." He whispered, talking to himself more than to me. "Then he was gone. I love Evie, but she'll be gone too. I never told them. Either of them. I'll never be able to."

"You can still tell Evie." I traced the scar along his cheek with my fingertip. "If you want to."

He just shook his head. "It's too late. I've ruined it. Ruined everything. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just frustrated with you right now."

He sighed. "She has every right to be. She deserves better than I can give. So do you, Gwen."

I just smiled and shook my head. "How can I do any better than the man I love?"

"But you should."

"Should what?"

He looked up from my lap to stare me in the eyes. "Find another man. A fine gentleman who'll take care of you and give you the life you deserve. Not this… This life. Something better."

I stroked his forehead, pretending to smooth the worry lines from his brow. "Why do I need to settle for a stuffy old gentleman when I can have my wonderful rogue."

"Marry me, Gwen King." He said as he took my hand and kissed each fingertip. "Be mine forever."

I chuckled. "I already said I would."

"Say it again." His words started to slur from exhaustion rather than alcohol. "I want to know you'll always love me. No matter what."

"I'm yours, Jacob Frye." I said softly as he closed his eyes. "Now and forever. And someday soon, we're going to get married and we'll live happily ever after."

"Like in the fairytales." He muttered, barely awake.

"Just like the fairytales."

At the sound of his soft snores, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. For all his bravado and swagger, there was still a scared little boy inside him wanting someone to let him know he was loved. I just hoped it'd always be me.

However, when I woke up alone the next morning, I couldn't keep from being annoyed with him. After his drunken admission, I assumed he'd opted to leave rather than having to discuss it in the morning light. Just like any scared little boy, he wanted to avoid what bothered him rather than confront it.

While I could deal with that sort of behavior from a child, two days of not seeing the man afterward because he was afraid of facing his insecurities pissed me off. It wasn't the first time he'd disappeared on me, but I was done with waiting. I needed some time out too. Since Evie was gone and most of the Rooks I'd befriended were either sleeping off the night before or busy, I opted to call upon my friend Charles Dickens. After all, Jacob had a life outside of our relationship, why shouldn't I?

It wasn't until I made my way to Charles' home that I noticed the trio of Rooks I didn't know. Hoping I was mistaken, I went inside for tea and conversation which lasted most of the day. When I finally took my leave, I noticed the same three Rooks across the street watching the house.

"Damn him!" I grumbled under my breath when they followed at some distance along the sidewalks and to the market where I picked up some bread and cheese for a snack. Finding myself a bench near a church, I took out my meal and set it down next to me, pretending to still be unaware of them, but it galled me. How was I supposed to have a life when he'd left instructions for me to be tended to like a child?

I knew Jacob hated me going out alone because of the Blighter threat, but it was broad daylight. I was careful; going places I knew well and always paying attention to my surroundings. I'd spent my entire adult life in New Orleans, a city that made Victorian London look positively tame by comparison, and knew how to take care of myself. Still, he treated me like a helpless toddler who needed her hand held at every turn. What insulted me more was that he didn't even feel the need to protect me himself; he sent his lackeys to do it.

_I'm a grown ass woman_, I thought as I looked over at my shadows, disgusted. _I can take care of myself dammit_.

I left out a shrill whistle, catching my followers' attention and flagged them over. Sheepishly, they meandered over toward me; their eyes downcast.

"All right, boys," I said in a matter-of-fact tone when they were standing in front of me. "Let me guess. Mr. Frye sent you?"

They shifted uncomfortably before the meanest looking one spoke. "Begging ya pardon for intruding, Miss, but Jacob told us to keep an eye on ya."

I sighed, trying to keep myself from taking out my anger on them. "Look, guys. Y'all go tell Mr. Frye I'm fine by myself."

"But, Miss –"

I raised my hand. "Let me finish, please. Tell him if he wants me to have an escort, he can send Martha or Rupert. I don't want to be tailed anymore, but I'm willing to stay here and wait for one of them if he thinks I need it. You guys can go now."

They looked at each other, clearly unsure if they should follow Jacob's orders or mine.

"You have my word I'll stay right here." I smiled sweetly, which masked my icy demeanor when I added," Or would y'all like me to start screaming bloody murder until the coppers show up?"

I continued to smile as they stared at me, measuring the legitimacy of my threat. Finally, two of them decided it wasn't worth the risk and started to move on. The third, the only one to speak, lagged behind.

"You're not going too?" I shrugged casually. "All right then."

"Wait, Miss." He pleaded as I opened my mouth to scream. "Jacob'll clobber us if we leave ya."

"You tell Mr. Frye that if he so much as touches a hair on your head, he'll have me to deal with. And I'll make sure he wishes he'd never laid eyes on me." I grinned as I gave him a little wave. "Buh-bye now."

He turned and sprinted off to join his companions without so much as a backward glance. Please with myself, I finished my snack and reread the excepts Dickens suggested needed revisions while I softly hummed an Imagine Dragon song. Lost in my own thoughts, I jumped slightly when I single white rose was laid across my journal.

"A rose for American's loveliest bloom."

I looked up at the man who'd delivered it. He was a gaunt gentleman with wiry limbs and piercing blue eyes. His features were sharp, almost comically so, with the exception of a deep burn scar that webbed across his cheek.

"Forgive me, Miss King." He said, his voice just raspy enough to remind me of a smoker. "I saw you from my carriage and decided to introduce myself. Maxwell Roth at your service."

Warily, I extended my hand, which he seized and kissed gallantly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Roth, but have we met before?"

"My dear Miss King, please forgive my forwardness. I presumed you already knew of me from our mutual acquaintance, Jacob Frye." He made a quick, sweeping gesture to the empty seat next to me. "May I join you?"

I nodded, still wary of the odd man. While I knew Jacob's business associates were not exactly the most reputable people at times, this man didn't strike me as dangerous. If anything, his flightiness was almost endearing.

"I've been told Jacob speaks highly of you," he said, "yet I can see none of it truly does you justice."

I smiled, flattered. "Thank you, Mr. Roth."

"Pfft. There's no need to be so formal, my dear." He waved my words away dramatically. "Maxwell will do."

"Thank you for the beautiful gift, Maxwell." I lifted it and inhaled the scent, subtle but sweet. "I'm ashamed Jacob's never mentioned you before."

"No matter. I'm pleased to finally meet the lady whose charms are the stuff of legend." He cupped my hand. "As for the gift, it's a paltry token compared to the vision you are, my dear Miss King."

"Mr. Roth." I began, snatching my hand away from his grasp. "In case you weren't aware, I'm Jacob's fiancée. Regardless, I'd ask you keep your hands to yourself or I'll have them removed… From your shoulder."

Instead of being offended, he let out a deep laugh. "Spoken like the true queen you are, my dear. The stories I heard truly are an underestimation of you. You are dangerous."

_He's loony as a toon_, I thought in amusement. I instantly liked his forthrightness and laughed too.

"That smile was underestimated as well," he teased. "It could melt even the coldest heart."

"You're very flattering, Maxwell." I looked down at my lap. "Jacob might not approve."

"Jealousy is an ugly beast no lady should endure. It's Jacob who should be flattered by your company." He gestured to my journal. "But I've interrupted you. My apologies. What are you reading?"

I glanced down and shook my head, embarrassed. "It's nothing. Just a story I'm writing. It's silly."

"May I?" Before I could protest, he slipped it from my hands and began reading. His face quickly changed to keen interest as he seemed to devour my work. As he scanned each page, he muttered to himself, "Interesting… Amazing… Riveting."

"It's just a silly story," I mumbled apologetically, craving and fearing his reaction. "You don't have to read anymore."

He ignored me and continued, his eyes widening with surprise at times and softening at others. Finally, he came to the last page and reverently closed the book with a contented sigh. Suddenly, he turned to me excitedly.

"How does it end?" He demanded, almost shaking with anticipation. "Does the traveler return to her home or to her love? Tell me. I must know."

I smiled, pleased he seemed to enjoy it. Before I could answer, I saw Rupert over his shoulder running full speed with a look of panic on his face. I quickly got to my feet and rushed to meet him; Maxwell only steps behind me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded once we'd met up.

"Miss Gwen," he managed through wheezing breaths. "Miss Frye… Mr. Frye… They'll kill each other."

An explosion of terror went through me. Before poor Rupert even had time to catch his breath, I was dragging him back the way he came; fear of what the Frye twins may have already done spurring me on.

"Wait, Miss King," Maxwell said, a look of true concern on his face. "Take my carriage."

Still moving, I just shook my head. "Thank you, but I couldn't impose."

"I insist." He caught my free hand and led us toward his waiting carriage. "Lewis, take Miss King and her companion wherever they need to go. Do be careful, my dear." He added in a whisper. "And call upon me should you need anything."

I nodded my thanks as he helped me aboard, thankful to have met such a kind soul. If ever I needed a friend, it was now.


	4. Chapter 4

I threw open the door of Evie's car just as the shouting inside stopped, but it was only a momentary break. Within seconds, a massive paperweight sailed across the room and embedded itself in the wall.

The room was in shambles from their violence, but I barely had time to register the destruction when I saw Evie standing over Jacob's balled form on the floor about to drive her bracer covered fist into the back of his head.

"Evie, no!" I yelled, throwing myself between them before she could strike. "Stop it! Now!"

She paused, the blood from her freshly cut cupid's bow trickling down her chin, and stared at me for a moment. Seizing the distraction, Jacob leaped to his feet and, shoving me aside, nailed her across the cheek with a backhanded fist. She staggered back before catching herself on the edge of her desk.

"Jacob!" I shouted, shoving him away, but he ignored me as he stepped up to his sister again.

"You always liked the cheap shots," Evie spat, readying herself for his next attack.

He gave her a snarling grin. "And you always overthink everything."

I wanted to do something, but there was no way I could stop them. They were trained assassins who complimented each other's skills. Where Jacob was powerful and damaging, Evie was methodical and swift. There was no way I could keep them from killing each other once they connected again and, from the rage on their faces, that was exactly what they intended to do. Seeing Jacob's cane leaning against the doorframe, I grabbed it and did the only thing I could: I became the barrier between them.

"Back off!" I ordered, swinging the cane at both of them like a club. "The next one who makes a move is getting clobbered. I swear to God, I love y'all but I will nail either one of you if you so much as sneeze wrong."

"Put the cane down, Gwen," Jacob snapped, stepped closer.

I raised it higher instead. "You got a hearing problem? I said back off."

"This doesn't involve you," Evie, who also took a step toward me, added.

"Uh, yeah. It does. Y'all are killing each other." Sensing they weren't taking me seriously, I lowered the cane and hit each of them in the stomach in turn with the handle. "Now, back off or I'll do it again."

"Dammit!" Jacob snarled before reaching out and wrenching it out of my hands. Thankfully, he turned his back to us, ending the violence but not the tension. "We're done here anyway."

Evie turned in the opposite direction and made herself a glass of water, using the moment to calm herself before asking, "Have you any idea what you've done?"

I glanced over at Jacob, who didn't reply.

"Tell her!" She ordered, her voice edging toward rage again. "Tell Gwen how you've single-handedly destroyed the transit system for the largest city in the world?"

I shook my head, confused. "Wait. What?"

Jacob smiled uncomfortably when he looked at me. "A slight miscalculation on my part that's been remedied. And Miss Attaway has been dealt with accordingly."

"You're missing the point!" Evie snapped, throwing her hands up in defeat. "As usual, you ignore the ruin you create and move on to your next misadventure."

"Calm yourself, dear sister." He casually dusted himself off. "The smaller omnibus lines will take the place of the larger ones lost. If anything, I've ensured their survival. You should be thanking me."

I watched her narrow her eyes and knew she was about to explode. I quickly stepped between them again and guided her toward the door. "Evie, just go for now. I'll take care of this."

She glared at him but allowed me to lead her away. Before opening the door, she said, "I'd hoped your return would have a calming influence on him. I see I was mistaken."

"I'll make him understand this time." I shot him an annoyed look as well before opening the door for her. "I promise."

She looked into my eyes and for a moment I thought I saw pity. "I pray you can. For all our sakes."

Once she was gone, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. With a hungry voice, he teased, "I thought she'd never leave. I've missed you, darling."

"This isn't the time, Jacob." I ripped his arms away and turned on him. "So, let's ignore the fact that you abandoned me, yet again, for two days."

"I always come back, don't I?" he interjected.

I raised my hand. "Let's just ignore that for a minute. Am I right to assume you assassinated the owners of the two largest omnibus lines in London?" When he only shrugged, I continued. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Just a small error that's been corrected." When he tried to reach for me again, I glared at him, causing him to drop his arms with a groan. "Pearl Attaway was the cousin of Starrick."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't know this little tidbit of information when you started working with her?"

"It wasn't a topic of conversation, no." He tried to shoot me his raised eyebrow grin, which I just rolled my eyes at. "Darling, this doesn't concern you. It's finished. Now, there are two days I'd like to make up for."

"And you went there," I snapped. "Let's talk about that too, shall we?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh good. Well, you can just listen then. I am tired of being your beck-and-call girl. I am tired of being there whenever you want me, but not getting the same respect in return. You left me without so much as a note."

He shrugged. "I'll leave a note."

"That's not the point!" I yelled. "You say you love me, but you act like I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you forever. And when you do finally show back up, you think I'm supposed to spread my legs like… like your personal whore. I am not a whore and I am not here just so you have a hole to stick your pipe into. I didn't give up everything to come back and be treated like that and I won't stand for it anymore."

"I never considered you my whore." His eyes darkened. "And no one asked you to come back. You're free to go whenever you like. No one's stopping you."

"I know I'm free to go, but as I recall you were the one who brought me back the first time I left."

"A decision I'm beginning to regret."

"Excuse me? Are you serious right now?"

He groaned again. "Darling, let's not argue."

"Then stop acting like a child."

"Stop making treating me like one," he snapped back.

"I've never treated you like a child! But since we're on the subject, how about you stop sending your goons to follow me around. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Not as long as you're mine, Gwen King."

I bit my lower lip to keep it from quivering. I wanted to scream at him, to hit him. Instead, I said, "I don't belong to any man. This – what we had – is now over."

He looked shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

My back straightened as I repeated the words, "This is over. Our engagement, our whole damn toxic relationship, is done."

I waited, part of me holding my breath hoping he'd call my bluff. I willed him to pull me into his arms and tell me he was sorry. I could almost feel him kissing me on the forehead while he said he loved me even when we fought and he would fix what was wrong. If he'd just said he loved me, I would've believed we could work it out. If he just reminded me that I was the air he breathed, I'd let my anger go and try again.

_If only…_

"As you wish, Miss King."


	5. Chapter 5

I'd always heard time heals all wounds and the truth is that it does, but there's always a scar that remains. As the weeks passed into a month, I stopped craving the feel of Jacob's body against mine and the intrusive thoughts while I was helping Henry and Evie became less pronounced. I even stopped looking up hoping it was him every time the door opened.

Still, there were moments when he was all I could think about. The touch of his fingers, so light and tender, caressing my face or running through my hair, filled my dreams some nights. A small flash of green and I could see his eyes looking into mine like I was all they could see. Even his scent lingering on the sofa reminded me of when it blocked out everything else.

The scars from ending what we had lingered, but scars don't hurt after a while and I knew it time they wouldn't hurt for me. Without seeing him, I knew I'd be all right. It was just going to take time and time, after all, was something I seemed to have a lot of.

There was another factor that helped me deal with losing Jacob: Maxwell Roth. The man was true to his word and seemed to always be there when I needed him; letting me talk about my troubles and making me laugh when I felt like crying. Though I hadn't known him long, I considered him a true friend like Evie, but one I could confide in when it came to the troubles I had with Jacob.

"My darling," he said one afternoon when we met again in front of Saint Martin's, the place we'd first met and where we'd shared several afternoons since. "Jacob was right. A lady such as yourself is so much more deserving of a gentleman of the highest regard. I do respect him, but you can hardly expect him to appreciate a treasure such as yourself."

"He's a good man," I weakly protested.

He took my hand in his, a habit I'd come to accept. "But you, my darling Gwen, deserve a great man."

"Like you?"

He laughed. "My word, no. I'm no better than that rapscallion. But I assure you I would enjoy your company so much more. We'd share evenings at the theatre and dancing."

"Jacob wasn't one for dancing." Remembering our first dance only made me blush. "And I don't think he'd ever go to the theatre."

"You deserve such paltry things, my dear." He smiled down at me as he got up to leave. "I had hoped you'd consider joining me for dinner tonight."

I shook my head. "Thank you, Maxwell, but I'd be awful company."

"Even your foulest disposition is a ray of sunshine." He kissed my hand. "And, dare I say, I'd take no greater pleasure than sharing the evening with a lady I consider a dear friend."

I looked into his eyes. There was no hidden agenda or malice that I could see. In fact, his expression seemed to only hold a deep concern and affection for me, which touched me deeply.

I smiled. "On second thought, I'd love to have dinner with you tonight."

He shook his head. "I couldn't impose myself on you, darling. If you're unsure…"

_Such a gentleman_, I thought. "No. It's fine. I really would love to."

"Splendid." He clapped eagerly. "I'll send Lewis to Waterloo Station for you at seven. I must leave you now, my dear, but I look forward to this evening. Should you need anything before then –"

I chuckled as I got up as well. "I'll send word. I know. Thank you again, Maxwell."

He bowed gracefully. "It's always my pleasure, Gwen. I must be off now, though I wish you'd allow me to escort you home."

I shook my head. "Thank you again, but I'll be fine."

"Until then, my darling."

As I watched him leave, I honestly looked forward to an evening with my new friend. I went back to the train in high spirits, anticipating my first evening out in some time. I bathed and dressed in the emerald green dress I'd worn when we'd freed Ned Wynert from the police. Even though its neckline felt a little revealing, I dismissed the thought quickly. Didn't I deserve to enjoy myself and be a little wicked when Jacob was doing God knows what on his own.

Pushing him out of my mind, I finished dressing and went to the car most of the Rooks congregated. Rupert, my dear young friend, smiled when he saw me enter and offered me his seat.

"Ya looking lovely tonight, Miss Gwen," he said with a smile that warmed my heart to the core.

"Seems a might overdressed for staying in," Dan, one of Jacob's closest enforcers, commented.

"Actually, I've been invited to dinner tonight," I explained, smiling at Martha when she completed our group. "And I was hoping y'all would be willing to do me a favor."

"If it means dressing like a dandy, I'm not interested," Dan grumbled.

I laughed. "Nothing like that. I promise. I have a carriage meeting me at Waterloo Station at seven. I was hoping y'all would follow me. Just to be careful."

"Ya thinking there may be trouble, Miss Gwen?" Rupert asked.

"No, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. If anything happens, I'll have my dagger but I'd like to have some backup just in case." I reached into the small pouch discreetly made into the V-shaped waist of my dress and placed a small pouch of coins on the table. "I'll make it worth your troubles."

"No need for that, Miss Gwen." Martha handed the bag back to me. "We'll be there if you need us."

Nodding my thanks, I went back to Evie's car and left her a note in case she returned early from her Shroud hunt. With all my affairs in order, I got off the train at Waterloo and met Lewis, Maxwell's quiet manservant, waiting for me with another single white rose.

"A gift from Mr. Roth," he said as he handed it to me. "And his apologies for not being able to personally welcome you to his home. Business at the theatre has caused him to be detained."

"That's all right." I paused before he could help me into the carriage, glancing back to see Rupert, Martha, and Dan had also gotten off and were only slightly behind us. Giving them a chance to make their way to the waiting carriage with two other Rooks, I asked, "If Maxwell needs to cancel our dinner, I completely understand."

"No, Miss King. He was quite sure he wouldn't be held up long." He extended his hand. "Now, if you please."

Once in the carriage and practically crawling through the London streets, I leaned out the window to take in the cool evening air and make sure the others were close at hand. Once satisfied, I admired how part of London was closing up while other parts seemed to just be coming to life.

"The city is so beautiful in the evening," I called up to Lewis. "Do you think we could stop for some flowers? I'd love to bring Maxwell a gift."

"I'm afraid Mr. Roth was quite clear in his instructions," he replied, never looking down at me. "You're to be taken directly to his home."

"I'm sure he won't mind just a brief stop." Spotting a flower cart, I called up again. "Stop here, Lewis."

He did as he was asked with a slight grumble before letting me out. I hurried over to the vendor and picked out a lovely bouquet. Before I could hand over my coins, Lewis was already paying for them.

"Well, I can't say they're a gift from me now, can I?" I teased as I plucked out a purple flower and tucked it into his lapel. "Thank you, Lewis."

The usually gruff looking Lewis managed a tiny smile. "Of course, Miss King."

"You have a very handsome smile, Lewis." I patted his shoulder as he helped me back into the carriage. "It suits you."

He blushed a little before returning to his seat and getting us underway again. It wasn't long before we were at a modest house just inside Westminster. Before being escorted inside, I glanced once more to make sure my Rooks had stayed with us. I smiled as Rupert gave a tiny wave as Martha and Dan entered a pub. Knowing they were close gave me some comfort as Lewis opened the door and ushered me into the parlor to wait for Maxwell.

"Will there be anything else you require, Miss King?" Lewis asked stonily.

"Yes." I fished out a crown from my pouch and placed it in his hand before closing his fingers around it. "For your generosity and company. Thank you, Lewis."

He looked down at the coin then back up at me before gracing me with another of his tiny smiles. "Enjoy the evening, Miss."

Only minutes after he departed, Maxwell thundered into the house. He threw open the parlor door and rushed over to me, winded but smiling.

"My dearest," he gushed, catching my free hand and kissing it. "I apologize for the delay. A new show is opening soon."

I smiled, enchanted by his concern for my feelings. "It's fine, Maxwell. I haven't been waiting long."

"Any wait is too long, but you are a jewel for being so patient. Come. I'm starving for your company."

Taking my hand, he led me to the dining room, which was spread for a feast. There were roast goose, cranberry jelly and pickled quail eggs alongside plum pudding and mince pies. There was even spiced potatoes and French finger cakes that looked futuristic even to me.

"Is this for just us?" I asked as he offered me a seat next to the head of the table, shocked by the lavish meal.

"But of course, my darling. I wanted to ensure you had everything your heart could desire." He looked concerned as he settled in as well. "Is there something missing?"

"You're spoiling me, Maxwell," I lightheartedly scolded. "There's no way we can eat all this."

Pouring us each a glass of sweet-smelling wine, he beamed. "I savor seeing the joy in your eyes. It fills me with more joy than any food could."

I lowered my eyes, embarrassed by his constant compliments and concerned he may have misinterpreted my intentions. "Maxwell, I adore you and love spending time with you, but –"

"But your heart still belongs to another." He nodded thoughtfully. "You needn't worry about sparing my feelings, Gwen. I crave your company, not your love. Your friendship means more to me than any silly notions of romance."

"Thank you, Maxwell. That means the world to me."

He dismissed my concerns with a wave. "Enough of this. Tell me about the hours we've been apart."

I laughed as he stood and began filling my plate. "There's nothing to tell. My days are usually filled with a lot of researching and helping Evie."

"Ah, the other Frye." He nodded, finishing up and quickly serving himself. "I hear she's as spirited as her brother."

I nodded. "She is, but much less reckless. If Jacob's the brawn, Evie's the brains. She sharp as a tack and twice as dangerous."

"And what of her companion? Mr. Green is it?"

"He's all right." My gut told me I needed to change the subject. As much as I liked Maxwell, I didn't feel comfortable discussing the assassins with him. "But you haven't told me anything about you, really. I want to know how the Great Maxwell Roth came into this world."

He laughed. "I'd think the usual way, but I'm sure I wouldn't be nearly as interesting as the rose of the Americas."

"So, tell me and let me decide." I took a sip of my wine and a coy smile. "I think that's a story worth hearing more."

We talked into the early morning hours. He first regaled me with stories of his life in the theatre and how he'd gone from being a traveling actor to owning the largest theatre in London. In return, I explained how my parents had passed away when I was young and that I'd gone to live with my uncle's family. I even shared how it was my best friend and cousin, Helena, who'd brought me to England the first time. While I steered clear of my time traveling and support of the Creed, I willingly admitted it was Jacob that made me come back to England.

"Do you have any regrets not returning home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "London's become my home now. Even though Jacob and I aren't together, I feel like this is where I'm meant to be. I'm with the people I love and trust. I can't ask for any more than that."

"You're so lucky to have such friendships, my darling." He placed his glass of wine down and reached for my hand. "If I were honest, I'd admit that there's no one here to share my life with. I'd love nothing more than to have a constant companion who found the same joy in life as I do and to share my secrets with. Someone who accepted all of me for who I truly am."

"Companionship is overrated sometimes," I commented, thinking about Jacob. "You can get hurt when you let someone too close."

"Ah, but there's a pleasure even in the pain it causes. It gives us purpose and focus."

"Or makes us blind."

"I wish I could heal the pain in your heart, my darling Gwen." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd love nothing more than to see that passion I know lives within you come alive again. I'll do whatever it takes to reignite that fire."  
"You're the kindest person I've ever met, Maxwell."

He smiled. "Come, my darling. It's nearly dawn and your friends must be worried. I'll see you home."

Again, I refused. "It's all right. I'll have Lewis take me to the station."

"As you wish, my dear." He helped me out of my seat and walked me out to the waiting carriage. "Will you be my guest tonight at the Alhambra? I think you'd enjoy the new performance."

I agreed without a second thought. "I'd love to. Thank you so much for such a wonderful evening. I enjoyed it."

"It's my pleasure." He took my hand and placed a lingering kiss on the wrist. "Until tonight, then."

I was still grinning when I got back to the train. The night spent with Maxwell had been a dream I couldn't wait to repeat. I was giddy with excitement about going to the theatre, but it was quickly doused when I entered my car and found Jacob lounging on the sofa.

"Welcome home, darling," he said condescendingly.

"What do you want?" I replied, matching his tone with one of my own.

He stalked toward me, but I stood firm even when he reached out and tucked a curl behind my ear. "You always look ravishing in green."

I folded my arms across my chest. "If that's all you came to tell me, then you can leave."

He chuckled as he leaned closer and inhaled, the scent of whiskey wafting to me as he did. "I came to see you earlier, but you were gone. Where have you been?"

"Out."

"I see." He stepped closer, causing me to step back. "May I ask with whom?"

I glared at him, but my heart was pounding. Having him standing there in front of me, I was forced to admit that I'd missed him. What ate at me even more was that even clearly emboldened by drinks, I still wanted to reach out and hold him close. I wanted him to come for me.

_I won't be a booty call_, I said to myself as I shoved him back. "Who I'm with is not your business anymore, Jacob. Now, please leave so I can get some sleep."

His eyes flickered with what looked like pain before turning stony again. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Is there someone else?"

I shook my head, surprised by his question. "What? No."

"Then who were you with tonight?"

I dropped my head, feeling defeated, and let out an exhausted groan. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I still need you, Gwen."

"Then give up all the craziness. Stop running away every time you're scared and trying to prove you're a badass. Be the man I know you are."

He forced me into the wall suddenly. Bracing his forearms on either side of my head, he leaned into me. His breath was hot on my skin as he growled, "Help me change. Save me from myself."

"I can't. I tried. You have to want it yourself."

"I want you."

"It's not enough." I could feel the smoldering heat burning away my resolve to keep my distance. I stared into those desperate eyes, a mirror of what I was feeling, and made one last plea. "Go."

"Is that what you really want?" His mouth grazed mine. "For me to leave?"

"Yes," I wanted to say, but I found myself craning for another touch. "Please. I can't."

I don't know if I was telling him I couldn't be with him or that I needed more of him. Regardless, his mouth seized mine, burning me as he forced my lips apart with his tongue. In response, I moaned into him. He quickly pressed himself fully so I could feel his entire body against me. Once I was trapped, he reached into my hair and plucked out the pins holding it in place. With the skill of a master, he freed it and let it cascade down my shoulders.

"I hate your hair like this." He gently tugged it, forcing my head back to expose my throat and leaving me feeling like prey. "It should be wild and untamed. Like you, darling."

"Please, Jacob," I begged again, tearing open the dingy white shirt to reveal his broad chest.

He slid one hand down my stomach and, grabbing the bottom of my bodice, ripped away the skirt. His fingers disappeared between my thighs, awakening the part of me only he could. With the other, he stroked and squeezed my breast through the bodice. He growled as he raked his teeth down my neck, claiming what was rightfully his.

My mind was blank as I finally demanded, "Make love to me, Jacob. Now."

It was all the encouragement he needed. He freed me then himself from what remained on our clothing and impaled me there against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed into the depths of me, almost lifting me completely off the floor. With each thrust, I clawed at his back and yanked his hair. As the waves began to rise inside, I bit into his shoulder to muffle the sound of me screaming his name. Reaching the brink, I dug my teeth deeper, tasting the copper blood in my mouth.

Still, he drove into me; his body unwilling to find release. As the second surge exploded in me, I threw my head back and screamed his name. In response, he filled me with a single bone-shattering thrust that left him trembling.

"Come back to me, Gwen," he whispered as he kissed my neck and jaw. "No man will love you as I do."

Even though I could still taste him, still wanted to be taken by him, I hated him at that moment. "It's not about another man. It's about respect and honesty. Don't let moments like this be the only time you let your guard down. I want all of you. Can you do that?"

He looked into my eyes and I knew the answer. "I'm sorry."

I turned away to keep him from seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. "Then there's nothing left. You've made your decision and I've made mine. We'll just have to live with them."

As he pushed away from me, the chill that filled the void caused me to shudder. I didn't look up again until I heard the door slam. With that, I gathered my ruined clothing and readied for bed.

_Tomorrow will be better_, I told myself. _It has to be_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good evening, Lewis," I said as he helped me into Maxwell's carriage. "How are you this evening?"

He barely managed a smile. "Well, Miss King."

I paused on the step. Tilting my head, I smirked and asked, "Do we always have to be so formal? I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Gwen."

He stiffened a little. "I wouldn't presume to be so forward. Mr. Roth…"

"Would probably be irritated. I understand. But I'm a vulgar American and prefer you call me Gwen." I winked. "At least when we're in private."

His tiny smile widened into a genuine grin. "As you wish, Miss… Gwen."

"Thank you." I patted his hand then finished boarding. With a grin of my own, I called to him, "To the theatre, Lewis, and don't spare the horses."

I stared at the rooftops as we rode, hoping to see a hint of a shadow. I knew I'd never see him unless he wanted me to, but part of me hoped he did. I needed to believe the night before meant something. Maybe he was starting to come around and change his way of thinking. Maybe he wanted me back so bad he was willing to open and not hide his feelings.

_Maybe he just wanted a booty call_, I thought cynically. _And he knows I'll do it_.

I tried to push Jacob out of my mind as Lewis stopped in front of the Alhambra. Looking at the magnificent building, I couldn't help but feel like all other structures were bowing to it. The grandeur dwarfed the surroundings, giving the feeling that one might actually be entering a different world.

Once inside, I only had a few moments to admire the red and gold hued lobby before I was shepherded into one of the private boxes overlooking the stage itself. There, I was greeted by a massive vase of white roses and a bottle of chilled champagne.

"My darling," Maxwell called as he rushed into the box. "You are a vision."

"You know you're ruining me for any other man," I teased, gesturing to the bottle and roses. "Who's going to be able to compete with this?"

"Nothing but the best for my angelic Miss King." He brought my hand to his lips for a kiss. "This is but a token of my affections for the loveliest rose in all of London."

"You're a silver-tongued devil, Mr. Roth." I gave his hand a squeeze. "But I adore that about you. I'm so glad we met."

"As am I." He kissed my hand once more just as the house lights began to dim. "More than you know."

Once settled, the show began. Much to my surprise, it was an opera. Since I was far from fluent in Italian, Maxwell explained that the story was about two warriors, a student and mentor, forced to battled insurmountable odds while waiting for their company to arrive.

"They must protect each other," Maxwell whispered as the mentor took the student into his arms.

"No. They don't have to," I commented back as the mentor began a beautiful solo to the student. "They want to."

I quickly realized this opera was more about the devotion between the two men than about the struggles they faced. The play ended with their company arriving only after the student had been killed. As the mentor held the younger man's lifeless body, I finally understood this was a love story between two men carefully hidden. I smiled and stood along with the rest of the audience to applaud the performance, please to see the beginning of progress.

"Did you enjoy it?" Maxwell asked over the crowd.

I nodded. "Very much so. It was a touching love story."

"Love story?" He looked at me quizzically. "The story was about a great battle and overcoming danger."

I raised an eyebrow. "Publicly, I completely agree with you. Privately, those two soldiers were lovers."

"My darling, the depth of your understanding is truly awe-inspiring." Pulling me to my feet, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go backstage. I want you to meet the actors."

Once again, Maxwell outdid himself. The area usually reserved for prop storage had been cleared and a banquet had been set up. The meal was an abundance of exotic treats from all over the world surrounded by passion flowers and orchids. Even the servers were part of the theme; dressed in white and gold togas that floated around them as they moved.

"For my goddess," he whispered as he grabbed a silver wine glass and placed it in my hand. Wrapping his own hands around mine, he brought it to my mouth. "When in Rome."

"Do as the Romans." I took a deep drink from the cup. "I love it, Maxwell."

His eyes sparkled as he licked his lips before draining it. He looked over my shoulder just as a pair of hefty hands came to rest on my shoulders, causing me to jump from fright. I turned to see the actor who'd played the mentor staring down at me with cat-like eyes.

"She spooks like a new foal, Mr. Roth," the man, nearly a head taller than me, let his gaze roam my body before coming to rest on my face. "But she is lovely."

"That she is, my friend." Maxwell snaked his long arm around my waist. "Gwen King, may I introduce you to Alexis Romanov."

I smiled politely, wondering if it was just a stage name. Teasingly, I asked, "From the Romanov line, I assume?"

"Only a distant cousin, Miss King." He bet forward and kissed my hand. "But for you, I would be Czar."

Feeling a bit heady from the wine already, I said, "But I've known kings my whole life, Mr. Romanov, and became a queen. Tonight, I prefer the company of gentlemen only."

His smile widened. "But I am a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes. "That has yet to be seen."

Maxwell laughed. "Didn't I tell you she was exceptional. The genteel mannerisms of a high-born lady with the bite of a cobra."

"A strong beauty to be sure." Alexis offered me his hand. "May I sit with you as we dine?"

I glanced over at Maxwell, who was almost giddy with approval, and accepted Alexis' hand. For the next few hours, we talked and flirted under the watchful gaze of Maxwell. While I enjoyed his company and being doted upon by such a handsome man, there was something off about it. Maybe it was the way he kept refilling my drink or how he leaned too close when we talked, but my gut said I needed to stay sober and keep my wits.

As people slowly began leaving, I decided it was time for me too as well. As I started to get up, Alexis caught my hand and held it to his chest.

"Come to my room," he whispered suggestively. "Let me show you the stars from my window."

I rolled my eyes, my concerns validated. Dropping any pretense, I sneered. "Right. See the stars. Well, thank you but I have my own view of them. Good night, Alexis"

He tightened his fingers around mine. "I see in your eyes you want me as well. Let us not be coy, my dear. Join me tonight."

"Let me explain more clearly, Mr. Romanov." With my free hand, I slipped my blade from its pouch and placed the tip between his massive legs. Applying just enough pressure to make him aware of it, I smiled. "No means no."

He jerked his hand away and grumbled something I assumed was in Russian before scurrying off like a scared rat. I discreetly returned my blade to its sheath and went to find Maxwell to say good night.

"Didn't you enjoy Alexis' company, my dear?" He asked while he escorted me to his carriage.

"I did until he tried to get me to go back to his room." I smirked, thinking how proud Jacob would've been then I scowled at the thought of almost being taken in by another overbearing man. "I politely declined."

"I see. I had hoped you'd enjoy his…many talents."

I turned and stared at him, trying to read the innuendo behind his smile. "Did you tell him to try and get me in bed?"

He drew back, appalled. "My dearest Gwen, how could you think such a vile thing." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insulting. I should've known you'd never do something like that. Forgive me?"

"Already forgiven." He leaned down and kissed my cheek as he stood in front of the carriage. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"_Romeo and Juliet_." I held his hand between mine. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I don't think I would've made it without you."

"You have more power and influence than you know, my dear. Every moment we're together, I feel closer to my heart's desire."

On my tiptoes, I managed to place a tiny kiss on his scarred cheek. "I adore you, Maxwell. I really do."

"Will I see you again soon, my darling?" He asked, helping me into the carriage. He stood in the doorway expectantly.

"I have my work, but I promise to send word soon. Good night, Maxwell. Sweet dreams."

"They will be because of you."

As the carriage withdrew, all I could think about was how much Maxwell Roth had come to mean to me. I can honestly say I really did love him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, Jacob's done it again," Evie snarled, slamming the door behind her causing the car to rattle a little. "First, he almost brings the city to a halt then he tries to upend the very financial structure of the country."

I looked down at the atlas in front of me, trying to hide my grin. "What's next? He blows up parliament?"

"Don't even joke about such things." She spat angrily. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I don't mean to direct my frustrations at you. I only wish my brother would think before he acts."

I scoffed. "You ain't the only one."

"Has he spoken to you since…" She trailed off.

"Henry's made some headway in the Shroud search." I gestured to the silent assassin standing by the bookcase, letting her know I didn't want to talk in front of him.

She turned, noticing him for the first time. "My apologies, Hen – Mr. Green. I didn't realize you were here."

He blushed a little, causing me to look down again so I wouldn't laugh. "No apologies needed, Miss Frye. I understand Jacob has taken on his own missions of late. Gwen was just updating me."

"As much as I could anyway. Not like Jacob and I are even talking at this point." I stood. "How about I go get us something to eat while you get Evie up to speed on your findings."

I headed to the dining car, which was usually filled with Rooks. As expected, several of them were relaxing there as I made up a platter of bread, cheese, and apple slices.

"Oi, Miss Gwen!" Rupert called when he came in and saw me. "How are ya?"

I smiled over at him. "Always good when I see you, Rupert dear."

The other Rooks laughed as he blushed a little and Dan gave him a playful punch in the arm. I continued working while they talked, not paying attention to them.

"Jacob says he's been invited to a meeting with the leader of the Blighters," I heard someone whisper. "Thinks he may be calling for a truce."

"Why bother when Miss Gwen has him under her thumb?" Rupert said. "Aye, Miss?"

Finishing the snack, I walked over to them, tossing a piece of bread at Rupert for pulling me in. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, Maxwell Roth, of course."

I shook my head. "Maxwell's just the owner of the Alhambra. He doesn't have any ties to the Blighters."

"Are you selling us the dog, Miss?" Dan huffed. "You been spending nearly all your time with him and didn't notice the army of Blighters hanging about?"  
I shook my head. "I swear, I had no idea."

"Well, since the night you spent with him –" Dan started to say.

I cut him off. "I did not spend the night with him. We had dinner and talked. That was it. Are you implying something, Dan?" When he just shrugged, I was enraged. "How dare you! I may not follow English etiquette, but I sure as hell don't go hopping from one man's bed to another. Maxwell and I are friends."

"Ya gotta admit, Miss Gwen, it does look a little suspect." Rupert interjected, apparently trying to defuse the situation, but only making it worse.

I looked at the other Rooks and realized by their expressions they agreed with what Dan was implying. They really thought I was sleeping with Maxwell. Horrified, I turned and went back To Evie and Henry.

"What the hell is wrong with the Rooks?" I demanded, slamming the tray down. "Do you know what they're saying about me? That I'm sleeping with Maxwell?"

Evie and Henry both looked at me. Finally, she asked, "Who?"

"Maxwell Roth. They're saying I'm sleeping with him. Can you believe that?" I threw my hands in the air. "I'm not a whore. I don't sleep around. Where did this even come from?"

"Calm down, Gwen. It's just gossip." She patted my shoulder. "It's nothing to fret over."

"It's my reputation!"

She shrugged. "It's just a rumor. Let it go."

"I will not let it go." I grabbed my blade and tucked it into its sheath on my trousers. "I'm going to find out where this is coming from right now and put an end to it."  
"Gwen, please don't be irrational," Henry said in his ever-patience tone.

"Oh, I'm about to get real irrational. And somebody's gonna get hurt." Slamming the door behind me, I noticed Dan standing on the adjoining gangway. "What? Come to tell me I'm a whore again?"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Gwen." He lowered his eyes. "I shouldn't have insulted you in front of the boys."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"The truth is, it's been said you left Jacob for Roth. That he's saying – Roth is – he's gonna 'clip the wings of the Rook queen'. To hear his men tell it, ya already his wife."

I rolled my eyes. "Dan, you know me. Do I let anyone tell me what to do?"

"No, ma'am."

"And do I put up with being belittled?"

"No, ma'am."

"I'm going to talk to Maxwell right now and, so help me, if he's really telling these lies there won't be enough left of him to bury in a matchbox."

Dan looked up at me and smiled. "Mind if I join ya? I been itching to make some Blighters bleed."

"Not this time, Dan." I reached out and patted his shoulder. "But I'll make sure you're the first one I call if I need help."

"Be careful, Gwen. Maxwell Roth has a reputation of being a devil when he's angry. I wouldn't want you hurt because of what I told you."

"I'll be careful. You just keep an eye on Jacob. He's a hot mess right now and needs as many level-headed people around him as he can get."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of him." He shuffled a little before continuing. "It ain't my place to say it, but he misses ya, Gwen. When he's half-rats, he says as much. I think a lot of what he's been doing is to get your attention."

I nodded slowly, remembering how he'd practically begged me to tell him I was proud of him. Maybe all of this madness was my fault after all.

"Thanks, Dan. I'll be back soon."

After I got off the train, I cut through the back alleys and side streets I'd learned from Jacob until I was standing in front of the Alhambra. Letting myself in through the side doors, I kept to the shadows until I saw Maxwell standing center stage barking out orders to crewmen.

A million thoughts volleyed around my mind as I watched him. In front of me was a man I cared about – loved like family – who'd been lying to everyone saying I was his mistress. While he'd shown me nothing but kindness, behind my back he'd been making sure everyone knew that kindness came at a price. He'd made Jacob suspicious, my fellow Rooks lose respect for me, and broken my trust. At the same time, he made me happy again.

Then there was the monster. Had he really been the leader of the gang killing my fellow Rooks? Could this man who treated me with so much gentleness been head of a ruthless murderous squad that plundered London along with the Templars? Was I so blind as to not notice he was a Jekyll and Hyde?

"Gwen darling," he called, suddenly noticing me when I accidentally stepped into the light. "What a pleasant surprise."

He rushed over and embraced me with a kiss on the cheek. When I didn't respond, he held me out at arm's length and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

He looked confused. "Is what true? My dearest, have I done something to upset you? Please, let me make it right. Whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"Have you told people we're…" I paused, swallowing the disgust before spitting the word out, "lovers?"

His response startled me. He laughed. "I don't need to tell people what they already believe."

I tore away, horrified. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Darling, let's speak in private."

I shook my head. "No, Maxwell. I want to know why you'd do that. Why would you try to ruin my reputation like that?"

"Leave us!" He bellowed, sending men scattering to leave the stage. Once we were alone, he led me to a pretend throne and helped me into it. Kneeling in front of me like an old-world knight, he began, "Gwen, you know I adore you. Dare I say, I love you like I've loved no one else."

"But you told me you didn't want a romantic relationship," I argued.

"And I still don't." He sighed. "Darling, the world is so much more dangerous than you know. By keeping you close and letting others think you're my consort, I've protected you from the wrath of Crawford Starrick. He means to see your beloved Frye twins and all those associated with them dead."

"I don't believe you, Maxwell." I glared at him, angry he'd used the Fryes against me. "Why would you need to protect me when you work for him too?"

He lowered his eyes, his expression so remorseful it almost hurt me to look at him. "You're right. I trained all of his gang leaders personally and commanded the Blighters to do his bidding. All of this before I met you. Don't you see, my love? If I'd suspected for a moment I'd come to care so deeply for you, I would've severed all my ties to Starrick and renounced leadership of the Blighters. I can't change what's been done but can apologize for it."

I wiped away a tear. "You tricked me. You used me."

"Yes, Gwen. I used you and misled you." He pressed his forehead to my hand. "If you must punish me for my trespasses then take your little blade and cut me from ear to ear. I only ask that you strike swift and true, my love, so that my broken heart dies quickly. Without you by my side, it's all meaningless."

I wanted to hurt him. He'd admitted to lying to me and using me, but he also admitted to protecting me from the Templar's Grand Master Crawford Starrick. Could I really hate him for doing wrong for the right reasons?

I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears rolled down my cheeks when I thought about how close I'd come to losing my best friend. "I'm sorry, Maxwell. Please forgive me."

"Forgive me, my dearest Gwen. I never meant to hurt you." He stroked my back as we clung to each other, his lips pressed to my forehead. "I swear, I only wanted to keep you safe. That is, from everyone but me."

I laughed. "You're a horrible man, Maxwell Roth."

He smiled. "There's something else. Something I only dare speak of when we're completely alone. Stay the night with me, Gwen, and we'll talk until we run out of words. Tonight, I want to keep you close and share everything with you."

I nodded. "All right."

I did stay with him that night, sending word to Evie I was helping Dickens with a haunted house instead of telling the truth. I supposed part of me was ashamed I'd been so easily swayed back to him, but I really did care about Maxwell and wanted more than anything to believe him.

He invited several actors from the theatre over to dine with us that evening. I enjoyed seeing them again but noticed Alexis was absent from the group. Curious, I asked Lewis about it.

"Mr. Romanov has been dismissed from Mr. Roth's troupe," he explained stiffly. "His performance was subpar."

"Really? I thought he was a good actor."

"Not nearly as good as he thought, though, and no displeases Mr. Roth."

A chill ran down my spine, remembering that this caring man I knew was also the leader of a gang, but quickly dismissed the thought. Hadn't I been the fiancée of the leader of the Rooks? Who was I to judge?

After the dinner party, a bath was made for me in the guest room and I was treated to a new nightgown. I lounged for a while, enjoying the luxury of being with Maxwell. Even if we weren't lovers, he knew how to treat me. As I brushed out my hair with the silver comb set he'd also given me, he came to my room.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, my dearest?" He asked, looking a bit disheartened.

"Of course." I smiled up at him as he took my brush and began running it through my hair. "What's wrong, Maxwell?"

"Hmm." He stared down at me, his long fingers running through my hair. "It's nothing."

I stilled his hand and met his gaze in the vanity mirror. "We're friends. Talk to me."

"You are a rare gem." He sighed. "Do you remember the play? How you believe the two warriors were lovers?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because they were, of course."

"And you're comfortable with this blasphemy?" He asked carefully. "Surely you know that such acts are illegal? And against the church?"

"I don't agree with that at all. In my… travels, I've seen love in many forms and none of it is wicked or sinful when it's true love. It makes me sad to think that some kinds of love have to stay hidden because of what society deems is acceptable. I think the world would be a better place if we were all free to love who we want. Sadly, that's not the case. Personally, I see nothing wrong with a man sharing his life with another man. Their happiness is all that matters."

He smiled finally. "You have such a beautiful heart, my dear. I knew you'd understand."

"Is that the deep, dark secret you wanted to tell me?"

"In part." He laid the brush aside and sat down on the bed. "And that there is someone I've been watching for some time."

I got up and curled up next to him. "I see. And have you approached this person?"

He nodded. "We've spoken. I believe they're receptive."

"Noting ventured, nothing gained."

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me about this person. Maybe I can give you some advice about how to approach them."

He smiled wistfully. "Apollo would be jealous. The dangerous, cock-of-the-walk sort with a stare that could kill a man at a hundred paces."  
I thought about Jacob and smiled. "Well, Maxwell, with that sort nothing less than the direct approach will do. You'll have to grab that stallion by the mane and break him."

He laughed. "If only I had your boldness, my darling."

"Seize the day." I shot him a wicked smile. "And what you want by the balls. Don't let go until it's yours."

"Oh, my vicious Gwen." He said, roaring with laughter. "Won't you join me in taming this beast? I would love to see you ride this brute until he drops."

"Maxwell!" I scolded, laughing too. "You're disgusting. You'd want to watch some ogre take advantage of my innocence? How lewd!"

"Only because I think you'd enjoy it."

"You're horrible!" I shoved his shoulder, only slightly swaying him from his seat. "I'm a lady."

"That you are, my darling." He grabbed my wrist and tugged me into his lap. "But you're also a wanton succubus. A lady in the study and a whore in the bedroom. What all men dream of."

"How dare you call me a whore." I pushed against his chest, laughing at the backhanded compliment.

"Join me tomorrow night." He kissed my forehead before letting me up. "There's a fight all of London is talking about. There, you'll meet the stallion."

I nodded. "All right. I'll go. But on one condition."

He smiled. "Anything, my darling."

"I have a red dress being completed by a seamstress in Lambeth. Have Lewis pick it up for me before we go. I want to make sure I make a good impression on the person my dearest friend holds is such high regard."

As he kissed me goodnight and left, I crawled into bed thinking how wonderful it was to finally have someone who trusted me so completely. I had no idea I was selling my soul.


	8. Chapter 8

I was well aware of prizefighting because of Jacob and Evie, but I'd never even considered attending one. The whole thing seemed barbaric and seedy even compared to their usual criminal activities. Why would I want to be a witness to people beating the stuffing out of each other when I saw that just by being a Rook. So when Lewis arrived at the station and explained that Maxwell had been delayed, I considered not going at all.

"Mr. Roth was most insistent he'll join you before the main event," Lewis explained. "He's reserved you a private booth as not to be disturbed by the other patrons."

"Where is this fight anyway?" I asked.

"A private venue in Westminster, Miss." He opened the carriage door. "Now, if you'd please."

Resigning myself to my fate, I got in. It was only a few minutes before we arrived. Lewis led me to a narrow walkway ending in a large door. After a secession of coded knocks, the door opened.

"A guest of Mr. Roth," Lewis told an imposing bald man, who only jerked his chin in the direction of a short staircase. Taking my arm, Lewis continued. "This way, Miss King."

"This place is horrible," I mumbled as we passed in front of a large wood fence enclosure where two men were already knocking each other senseless. "Why are they doing this?"

"The money, of course." He answered just as the crowd let out a massive cheer. "And glory."

"Not everything's about money and glory."

"I couldn't agree more." Finally arriving at a small boxed next to the ring, he offered me one of the two heavily padded chairs. "Please try to enjoy yourself, Gwen. Mr. Roth will be along shortly."

I huffed. "Easier said than done."

He chuckled softly as he took his place outside the box like a sentry.

I tried not to look as another two men entered the ring for the next round, but couldn't stop myself. Both men were titans with rippling muscles. Neither wore a shirt, but their hands were wrapped in what looked like gauze. They both did a kind of victory walk with their fists in the air, hyping up the audience before a bell sounded and they turned to each other.

"This is horrible," I said to Lewis as the fighters circled each other.

"It's one of Mr. Roth's favorite sports."

I shook my head as one of the fighters hit the other in the jaw, sending a spray of blood across the dirt floor. "Well, it's something we don't agree on. That's for sure."

"Would you like to leave, Gwen?"

"Of course I do, but I promised Maxwell." I smiled over at Lewis. "But if a tooth hits me, we're out of here."

We continued to watch two more fights before a man in a top hat and mismatched clothing entered the ring. He bowed to the crowd and began to announce, "Now. The moment you've all been waiting for. Our fight tonight is between two undefeated champions of the ring. The Russian Bear will be taking on the Blackbird of Death. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, and may the best man win."

_So dramatic_, I thought before I noticed several Rooks enter the building surrounding another man in a top hat. My heart skipped a beat as I realized exactly who they were escorting.

"No," I exhaled, catching sight of him as he removed his overcoat, jacket, and shirt.

Before I could get up and go to him, a group of Blighters surrounded my box. I froze as they ushered the other fighter to my side.

"Good evening, my lady," Alexis said with a sneer as he took my hand and kissed it. "It's good to see you again. Have you brought your little knife?"

My eyes widened and I could feel the blood drain from my face. "I thought you were dead."

He smiled. "I'm glad to know you would miss me, my lady. Tonight, after I crush this little bird, I will take back my honor and claim you."

"I'm not for claiming, Alexis." I snapped, yanking my hand from his. "And I do have my knife. Would you like to see it?"

He just laughed. "You protest too much, my little foal. I will enjoy breaking you."

_Why did his threat sound so familiar_, I wondered. "Not tonight. Not ever."

He didn't look away as he stripped down to his trousers, his massive chest puffed out in pride as he handed his things off to the Blighters with him. He jumped the short ring wall and began strutting around the ring in front of the crowd before blowing me a kiss.

When Jacob finally entered the ring, he instantly noticed me surrounded by Blighters. He narrowed his eyes but gave no other acknowledgment. Unlike Alexis, he stretched his muscles and cracked his neck, preparing himself for the fight.

"Gentleman, let's have a good clean fight," the announcer said as he jumped over the ring and rang the bell for the match to begin.

Jacob and Alexis circled like the other fighters, sizing each other up. Alexis took a quick jab, which missed Jacob completely. He took two more jabs as if testing Jacob's responses. Finally, he swung hard at Jacob; putting his full body behind his fist. Jacob dodged and landed two rapid punches to his midsection that caused Alexis to grunt. He withdrew and waited for Jacob to swing next, holding his fist close to his face. Jacob tried an uppercut, but Alexis' longer arms allowed him to make contact first and nailed Jacob in the chin.

"Be careful, Jacob!" I yelled, my heart pounding.

Alexis hit him again in the stomach before landing another blow to his chin. Jacob stepped back, looking a little dazed from the blows, before charging forward and smashing his fist into Alexis' nose. Blood sprayed the ground as he backed off, giving Jacob another chance to attack his middle. The blows winded Alexis and he staggered a little before losing his footing and falling to one knee. Jacob grabbed the back of his head and steered Alexis' face into his raised knee. Yanking him up to his feet, he delivered two more massive hits to his face before dropping Alexis to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our winner." The announcer called as he reentered the ring. "Lord-commander of the Rooks, the Blackbird of Death: Jacob the Jabber."

I wanted to run to him and clean the blood from him while I yelled at him for fighting. Instead, I ran away. I rushed out the door, tears streaming down my cheeks. Pausing in the alley, I sobbed.

"Gwen," I heard Jacob say behind me as he touched my shoulder.

I turned around and threw myself into his arms. Crying onto his barely covered chest, I held him close and buried my face in his skin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, still clinging to him. "You could've gotten hurt. You idiot."

He chuckled. "It's good to see you too."

I looked up at him, his battered face only inches from mine as he smiled down at me. I didn't know whether I wanted to hit him or kiss him so I did neither. Instead, I stroked his cheek.

"How have you been?" I asked, at a loss for words but needing him there beside me.

"Better seeing you," he admitted as he leaned into my hand. "And you?"

I scoffed. "Fine until I saw you getting your head bashed in. Promise me you'll never do that again."

He smiled. "I've missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose before easing down to my lips. I hesitated before giving in. The feel of his warm mouth of mine sent a thrill through me and I pressed into his embrace. Slowly, he retreated with a sigh.

"I've missed doing that too." He grinned. "I've missed a lot of things about you."

"Mr. Frye!" One of the Rooks called. "Fight's broke out with the Blighters."

As he started to leave, I held his hand. "Don't go. Stay with me."

He paused and looked at me. I could see the war waging within him, but he finally pulled his hand from mine. "I'm glad you're well, Gwen."

I slumped against the wall as he turned and left. I cried softly, knowing I'd finally lost him.

Lewis slowly came toward me and, draping his overcoat over my shoulders, held me to his side as he walked me back to the carriage. "I'll take you home, Gwen."

I nodded, but didn't answer. Once alone, I dried my eyes and listened to the sounds of the city. When we arrived at Maxwell's house, Lewis walked me to the door.

"This isn't home, Lewis," I said softly as I handed him his coat.

"Tonight it is."

I shook my head. "No. It's not. Tell Maxwell I don't want to see him again."

The door flew open and Maxwell stepped out. "Darling, I'm so sorry. Business kept me."

"I don't care. I'm going home." I turned to leave. "And I don't want to see you again, Maxwell. Not ever."

He caught my arm. "Gwen, wait."

"No." I jerked away. "You knew Jacob would be fighting tonight. How could you subject me to that? And Alexis? What were you thinking?"

"Darling, I had no idea Jacob would be the challenger." He cupped my hand between his. "Please, let me make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow. At the Alhambra. It'll be a treat to make up for my failings tonight. I swear."

I stared at him, wanting to believe him. Finally, I sighed. "I'll think about it. Now, I want to go home – my home – now. Good night, Maxwell."

He nodded. "Lewis, take Miss King to Waterloo station. I hope to see you tomorrow night, my dearest."

I didn't speak. Shoving away Lewis's hand, I got into the carriage. I'd lost Jacob completely and pushed Maxwell away. Maybe I was wrong, I thought. I wanted to believe he really didn't know the other fighter would be Jacob.

He'd promised to be honest with me. I wanted to believe he really meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Another evening out with Maxwell Roth, I presume," Evie said as she watched me get dressed.

I nodded as I slipped into the emerald green gown.

She sighed. "I'm worried, Gwen. While I've never held Jacob's gang in high regard, they're loyal. Roth controls the Blighters who, in turn, battle the Rooks for control of the city. Although he claims to no longer be in alliance with Starrick, I'm afraid he may be using you for some nefarious reason."

"He's given us valuable information," I countered.

"But nothing we wouldn't have obtained on our own." She forced a smile. "I don't think Maxwell Roth is as meek and gentle as he's led you to believe."

I nodded. "You may be right. I think I'm going to stop seeing him after tonight. I'm in way over my head on this."

"How so?"

"Last night, he invited me to a prizefight." I sighed. "It was between Jacob and one of his former actors he introduced me to that tried to seduce me. He says he didn't know, but I have a feeling he wanted me there."

"Why? What purpose would it serve?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he thought Alexis would beat Jacob. Regardless, I feel like we're heading down a dark path and I don't want to go there."

"I'm sorry, Gwen." She patted my shoulder as she got up to leave. "I know you've been lonely since Jacob's departure and Roth has brought you out of your melancholy, but remember he's still a very dangerous man with motives we have yet to determine. Just be careful. A heartbreak will heal; death is permanent."

I knew she was right. Still, I knew I needed to see Maxwell one more time to sever the ties. He deserved to know why I was ending things as much as I needed to clear the air.

"Maxwell was really sure I'd join him if he sent you," I said when I disembarked at Waterloo and found Lewis waiting for me.

He nodded. "He's an excellent student of human nature. Shall we go?"

Within minutes we were in front of the Alhambra. Taking the side entrance, I followed him to the stage where Maxwell was already waiting for me.

"My darling, you look ravishing." He took my hand and guided me to the lavishly spread table in center stage. Two chairs and a throne surrounded the silk covered table. "You approve, I assume."

I smiled. "It's lovely, Maxwell. Thank you."

"Not nearly as lovely as you are, my dear," he whispered, his mouth nearly grazing my earlobe. "Like the winter rose, your beauty is unparalleled."

"We need to talk, Maxwell," I began, but stopped when I felt his hands come to rest on my shoulders.

"I know, my darling," he began, his long fingers stroking my throat. "I've wronged you. I've used you and lied to you. But after tonight, everything will be clear and you'll know everything I've done is for our happiness."

"You're scaring me, Maxwell." I slid my hand to the hilt of my dagger.

"No need for your little blade." His fingertips almost wrapped around my neck before he stepped back. "I have a gift for you."

I eyed him while he poured two goblets of wine. "What kind of a gift?"

"One you'll appreciate, I'm sure." He raised his glass. "To my dearest Gwen: may you always get what your heart desires. And may I always be the bearer of such joys."

I lowered my eyes and sipped my wine. "You already do too much for me."

"For you, it's never enough." He took my free hand in his and brought it to his lips in a lingering kiss, his tongue caressing my skin so softly I shuttered. He smiled. "A taste of my honeysuckle before its drained."

I bolted up from my seat, frightened by him for the first time. "What the hell's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

He laughed. "Come now, my lovely. Do you think I'd force myself on you now after so many prior opportunities? Everything will be clear soon."

"Gwen?" Jacob's voice carried across the empty stage. I turned to see him step into the light, a look of confusion and horror on his face.

Maxwell's words came back to me in an instant. His dangerous stallion, his cock of the walk. It was Jacob. It'd always been Jacob. He wanted the man I still loved.

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived." Maxwell flitted over to him. Taking Jacob's hand, he led him to the opposite side of the table. "Come now, my darling. Don't be coy. Our lady awaits."

Jacob and I stood in front of each other just staring. I could still feel his lips on mine from the night before, reminding me just how much I still wanted to be close to him. Had this been Maxwell's plan all along, I wondered. Had he wanted to see me reject Jacob, thus, driving him into the arms of the monster himself or had he wanted to mend the bridge and create some twisted version of happily ever after for the three of us?

"I didn't know you'd be here," Jacob said. "Although, I'm not surprised. I'd heard you'd taken up with a wealthy gentleman."

"I haven't taken up with anyone, Mr. Frye," I spat back. "And as I recall, you were the one who chose to walk away last night."

"Forgive me, Miss King, for protecting my men instead of giving you the sound thrashing you deserved."

"Thrashing? Thrashing! I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me into him. "I may still for good measure."

I slapped him across the face, leaving a deep red mark on his cheek. When he looked at me again, I knew I'd made a huge mistake. I stepped back, stopping only when I bumped the table. His green eyes burned with rage as he grabbed me by the shoulders and held me at arm's length.

"Jacob, I'm… I'm sorry." I begged, trying to pull away from his vice-like grasp.

"Damn you, woman," he snarled, his breath coming in gasps as he glared down at me. Lowering his voice, he added, "Even at your worst, I can't stop wanting you."

He let go of me and turned to Maxwell. "Treat her well. She deserves it."

Maxwell put his arms around our shoulders and laughed. "My darlings, you're both so precious. Drama like yours is meant for the stage. Come now. Let's forget all this bitterness and enjoy the evening just the three of us."

Jacob and I begrudgingly and took our seats, but the tension was palpable as we quietly ate. Sparks flew between us every time our eyes met, but with each glass of wine the rage was morphing into something even more dangerous. By the time Maxwell tossed the first bottle and opened another, I started to forget why I was so angry and started to openly flirt with the handsome assassin across me.

"So," I asked as Maxwell pour me another glass. "How many lovers have you had since we broke our engagement?"

Jacob nearly spit out his wine. Regarding his composure, he replied, "A few. Jealous?"

I laughed. "No. I was just wondering. I haven't been with anyone since you."

Maxwell chuckled. "Not that the opportunity hasn't presented itself. Aye, my dear?"

"This isn't appropriate dinner conversation," he hissed.

"But you always said you like it when I'm vulgar." I licked my lips. "And you do make me vulgar, Jacob darling."

I saw his eyes dart between me and Maxwell before asking, "Is that all I make you?"

"Not in the least." I took another long drink of wine. "But then, you always did have a power of me."

He scoffed, but his eyes darkened. "Is that so, Miss King?"

"You know it is, Mr. Frye." I reached out and dragged my fingernail across his palm. "You know, Maxwell said he wanted to see me taken by some overwhelming brute. At the time I thought it was a horrible idea, but now." I chuckled. "I don't know."

"Our lady," Maxwell cooed, leaning forward in his throne. "Dangerous, wicked and beautiful."

Jacob laced our fingers together. "She is all that. And so much more."

I reached up and pulled the pins from my hair one at a time. Setting them on the table, I smiled as Jacob watched with keen interest. Once free, I shook it out and let it fall across my shoulders and breasts. He stared at it before his eyes eased over to my cleavage and admired the fair skin.

"You're drunk, Gwen," he warned, catching my hand when I laid it on the table again.

I smiled. "So are you."

"Dammit, woman," he snarled as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "Why can't I get over you?"

"You don't have to," I whispered, leaning forward so he could see my breasts heave. "Not tonight, anyway."

"I couldn't." He looked away then cast a quick glance at Maxwell. "Tell me this is wrong, Gwen."

I wanted – needed – him. If it meant like this, so be it. "I wish I could."

We stayed like this until Lewis cleared away our dishes and discreetly disappeared again. Afterward, Maxwell stood and reached for my free hand. "May I have this dance, my lovely?"

I smiled, looking away from Jacob for the first time. "But there's no music."

Pulling me into a spotlight, he announced, "But there's always music in my heart when you're close."

I let him lead me in what I thought was a waltz until his hands slithered down my waist to my hips. Our bodies pressed against each other but I knew his eyes were on Jacob while he brushed his hands along my backside.

"Enough," Jacob snarled as he stormed over and jerked me into his arms.

Maxwell cackled. "Of course, Jacob darling. She's all yours. Do as you see fit."

My body roared with yearning when he held me. I didn't even bother with the pretense of dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

"Yes, my darlings," Maxwell whispered, running his fingers through our hair. "That's lovely."

"Gwen," Jacob moaned as he drew away. Backing me toward the table, he lifted me onto it. His mouth, moist and oppressive, caught me again. He lifted my skirt and began to tear away the fabric between us.

"Tell her," Maxwell groaned, slinking up behind him. His lips caressed Jacob's earlobe as he whispered, "Tell her how you want her."

"I want you," Jacob parroted, his eyes like bonfires.

Finding the final layer between us, he yanked it away while Maxwell tugged at Jacob's clothes; dropping each item on the floor until he was naked above the waist. His chest heaved as Maxwell's graceful fingers scraped along the dark chest hair before he took Jacob's hand and guided it to my core as if leading him into the dance. Once he took on the rhythm by himself, Maxwell released his hand so he could first kiss then bite Jacob's neck and shoulders.

"Do her juices flow?" Maxwell demanded, licking his lips.

"Yes," Jacob hissed, stroking me more impatiently.

"Let's have a taste then."

Jacob removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, but Maxwell caught them. He sucked them dry before turning to Jacob and giving him an open mouth kiss. I watched in awe while their tongues openly dueled before Maxwell pulled away.

"What a delicious peach you are, my dear," Maxwell cooed as he loosened Jacob's trousers and let them bunch at his knees. "Shall we salt the mound?"

Before I could respond, Maxwell shoved Jacob forward. Catching himself, he leaned over me ready to enter. I wrapped my legs around his waist in an effort to coax him further still. Finally, he drove into me as he kissed me again; each thrust driving me forward until I had to grip the edge of the table to keep from going over. He seized my hips to steady us, plowing even deeper inside.

Another set of hands rested over his suddenly and he ground out an oath. I felt a warm liquid slid down my legs from his back and noticed Maxwell pouring a small bottle of olive oil over him. Jacob's eyes snapped closed and he left out a massive groan.

"Let me in, little one," Maxwell purred and I realized he was adding his efforts to satisfy us. "Let me in."

After a few minutes, Jacob relaxed and matched Maxwell's thrust. I felt like I was being split open and screamed for Jacob. Tears rolled down the sides of my face as wave after wave shook me to my very core. My body felt like it was imploding, forcing me to call out again for relief.

"Finish her," Maxwell ordered through his own pants. "Do it now."

With one final thrust, both men emptied with matching grunts. Their combined weight fell on me, winding me even more. After several minutes, Maxwell let out a cackling laugh as he withdrew.

"A performance," he said, still catching his breath. "Of a lifetime. Well done, my darlings. Well done."

"Gwen," Jacob whispered, brushing my sweat-soaked hair from my face. "Are you all right?"

I nodded but looked away as the whimpers subsided. My only thought: _What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning Miss King," Lewis said as he helped me into Maxwell's carriage, gracing me with a timid smile. "To Waterloo station, ma'am?"

I nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you."

He closed the door and climbed aboard. With a crack of the whip, the carriage began to move sluggishly through the early morning streets, giving me the awful gift of time to think about what I'd done.

After our stage performance, Maxwell took us to his private room backstage. There, with his head between my legs drinking in Jacob's remains, he allowed himself to be taken. I watch Jacob as he scowled, amazed by how powerful he looked making love to another man.

It aroused the primitive side of me; the side that ignored everything except the complete and total pleasure of true wantonness. When I reached the brink and called out his name – not Maxwell's – the release left me vacant. Seeing him, my powerful lover, being fulfilled by another was both the most erotic and damning thing I'd ever experience. I was repulsed and yet compelled by it. I wanted and hated him.

After we'd exhausted each other, we laid in Maxwell's bed entangled in each other's limbs. There was no way to tell whose hands stroked my face, whose lips kissed me, or whose teeth marked my skin. We were like the Cerberus, the three-headed dog of Greek mythology; three minds intertwined without hope of escape.

But when dawn came, I opened my eyes and realized how wrong I'd been. I wouldn't – couldn't – be a party to their lust again. There was no way I would feel anything but disgust for what I'd done.

While Maxwell and Jacob lay sleeping side by side, I cleaned myself as best as I could and dressed to leave. Seeing Maxwell's long arm draped across the man I knew I still loved, I resolved that I wouldn't see either of them again. There was no room for me in their desire. I was the bridge that allowed them to be together, but I was also the barrier that kept them from being true to themselves. If this was who Jacob was, I didn't belong.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, jarring me into reality. I took the hand Lewis offered absently, a world away from him as I disembarked, when a gentle squeeze caused me to look at him.

"He bores quickly of new playthings, Gwen." He smiled sympathetically. "You won't be without Mr. Frye's company for long."

I narrowed my eyes at him, angered by his compassion. "I don't want anything from Maxwell. And people are not toys, Lewis."

"I'm afraid they are." He released my hand. "To him."

I hurried into the station when I heard the first whistle blow, but when I laid eyes on Bertha I couldn't bring myself to board. If I did, I'd have to face my fellow Rooks and Evie. Part of me knew they would see me and turn away in disgust, somehow already knowing what I'd done.

I felt so dirty and ashamed. Not that I thought any less of Jacob. He was such a passionate man and I understood that passion drove him to do as he pleases instead of what's right sometimes. I also didn't blame Maxwell, even though I knew he'd devised the entire thing. Neither of them was at fault for my feeling because they hadn't caused them. I had agreed to the act – enjoyed several aspects of it – when I knew it was something I couldn't live with. I did it to make them happy.

And therein lies the shame. I'd given up my self-respect, my power, to feel wanted by two men I cared about. I wanted so badly to please them I turned my back on myself. I lied to myself so I didn't have to face disappointing the ones I cared about.

I didn't even realize I was running out the station until the second whistle sounded. Pushing through the morning crowds, I ran blindly through the corridors until I burst into the misty light. I turned, not caring which direction I went, and continued running as the light sprinkle became a downpour. Just as I turned another corner, I slammed into another body and was sent sprawling into a mud puddle.

"Oi, Miss. Are you all right?" The smiling officer reached down to help me up but scowled when our eyes met. "You!"

The officer and I recognized each other from Ned's escape. Panicked, I backed away before turning on my heels and running in the other direction.

"Stop!" He shouted, his voice already fading into the distance. "In the name of the law, stop!"

I heard the police whistle blowing almost a block away and kept running until two more officers stepped out of a shop in front of me to see what the commotion was about.

"Dammit!" I hissed, skidding to a halt and darting into traffic, causing a wagon to almost overturn. The horse reared, nearly taking off my head in the process, but I kept running until I spotted an open-air market I could disappear into.

Just as I was about to cut another sharp turn, a hard shove from behind sent me flying face first to the ground. I started to get up, already tasting the blood from my split lip, when one of the officers yanked me to my feet.

"Come along now, Miss," he said, sounding almost pleased.

I spat a mouthful of blood on the ground at his feet. "Fuck off."

He squeezed my bicep so hard I let out a yelp. "No more of that now. C'mon."

Flanked by two officers and the one who knew me jogging to soon join us, I didn't bother fighting anymore. My day, which had already been pretty awful to begin with, just got a whole lot worse.

After being arrested and locked in a cell no bigger than an outhouse, I was in no mood to be patronized. So when a portly officer stuck his fat face to the bars and began taunting me, it was all I could do to keep from getting up from my seat on the floor and hitting him right in his little piglet nose.

"C'mon, love," he said in a mocking singsong tone. "We know you were with 'um. Just give us a name."

"Go to hell."

He laughed. "Heard American ladies were all dollymops. Fancy a bit of the velvet tip, girlie?"

"Asshole."

"Ah, see that, Jonesy, she's asking for it."

"Leave her be," the officer from Ned's escape snapped as he shoved the other man aside. He looked at me with just a hint of kindness before turning his back and continuing his paperwork at a desk just outside the cell.

"Bah!" The other officer said before leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I said softly to Jonesy.

He grunted, but didn't turn to face me.

"My uncle was an officer of the law back home," I continued, leaning against the bars and staring at his back. "I remember my aunt sitting up all night sometimes waiting for him to come home. Truth be told, you have a very thankless job. Nobody wants you around until there's trouble."

He swung around suddenly. "Did you have anything to do with Ned Wynert's escape?"

"If I did, I never would've let anything happen to you after you'd been so kind to me." I met his eyes, realizing they were blue like Evie's. "You're a rare breed, Officer Jonesy. You're still a gentleman."

He got up and came to the cell. "Why'd you run?"

"I'm a woman alone in a foreign country?" I gave him a meek smile. "I've heard stories. I was afraid."

"Afraid of an officer of the law?" He scoffed.

I shrugged. "In my defense, I didn't realize you were an officer at first. I fell and got yelled out by a strange man. What would you expect me to do?"

"And why did you run from the others?"

"I thought I might've broken some kind of law bumping into you. Like I said, I'm not from England."

He looked almost convinced, but asked, "Did you see what happened during the escape?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I was talking to you when I saw a man in a dark hooded cloak attack you. It was terrifying. I must've fainted because when I woke up, everybody seemed to be gone so I left."

"And that's all?"

"I swear." I crossed my heart. "That's all I know. If you need someone to vouch for me, talk to Sergeant Fredrick Abberline. He'll tell you everything you need to know."

He turned and went back to the desk only to return with the cell key. Unlocking the door, he opened it to let me out.

"I'll speak with Sergeant Abberline, but since you've told me everything you know, you're free to leave." He said, slamming the cell closed. "Next time, stop when you're told."

I smiled at him. "I will. Thank you, Officer Jonesy."

Walking out of Scotland Yard, I couldn't help but smile. I didn't need Jacob or Maxwell to validate me. On my own, I was more than capable of handling anything life threw at me. Feeling a renewed sense of confidence, I decided to go to the theatre and tell both of them exactly what I thought.

I let myself in through the back and was almost to Maxwell's private room when Lewis stopped me.

"Where are they, Lewis?"

"Mr. Roth and Mr. Frye are presently indisposed," he said in his most professional, monotone voice. "However, Mr. Roth asked you be given this." He reached into his coat pocket and, for a second, I thought he was going to pull out a gun. Instead, he handed me a wad of bank notes. "Payment for last night's entertainment."

I looked down at the bills. "So this is the value of my friendship and trust?"

"Gwen, Mr. Roth is a dangerous man," he said, the first real emotions he'd displayed underlining his words. "Please, think of your own safety and stay away. As I said, Mr. Frye will return eventually."

"I don't care about Jacob coming back. I was going to tell Maxwell that he hurt me, but clearly that's what he meant to do." I smiled. "But tell him I won't just walk away from this. His consort – his girlfriend – has enough dirt on him to have half of London fighting for his head and I have every intention of doing whatever I can to bring him down. Even if it means taking him on myself."

Lewis eyed me carefully. "You'll find threatening Mr. Roth more perilous than you expect. Consider yourself fortunate and move on."

"Just give him my message and take care of yourself." I leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "Unlike Maxwell, you deserve better than the hell he's in for."

I climbed into a waiting fare outside the theatre and headed to the nearest station. My heart felt lighter as I climbed aboard; more so when I was welcomed back by my fellow Rooks, Evie, and Henry who only teased me about my haggard look and laughed when I told them I'd been arrested. They knew me, they respected me, and they accepted me for who I was. What more did I need?

"Miss Gwen," Dan said, pulling me aside after making our drinks. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. Did you get it sorted out?"

"Not really, but it's over now. No more Maxwell Roth. He was just using me so he could get close to Jacob. Sorry to say, I helped him do just that."

He nodded thoughtfully. "No need to worry. Jacob's smart enough to see through him."

I downed my drink and poured another. "I hope you're right, Dan. For all our sakes."


	11. Chapter 11

I felt something graze the cut on my lip and winced. The tiny pain was just enough to revive me from my alcohol-induced coma. I opened my eyes to the face that once haunted me but now only caused a dull throb in my chest.

"Good morning, Jacob."

"What happened?" He asked as he examined the wound.

I gave him a lazy smile. "I fell when I got arrested yesterday."

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's fine." I stretched, arching my back like a cat and dragging my nails across the blanket. "Just a misunderstanding. The officer thought I had something to do with Ned Wynert's escape. When I explained I didn't have a clue what happened, he let me go."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"I may have said something about Sergeant Abberline vouching for me." I winked. "And something about how unappreciated law enforcement is and how my uncle was a copper in the States. You know, the usual stuff."

"Did you mention how sugar won't melt in your mouth?" He smiled approving. "Darling, you are a proper bit of flock."

"Thank you, Jacob." I returned his smile, but my heart broke a little. "I miss this; you being the first thing I lay eyes on in the morning."

"Gwen, I…" he bit his lip, stopping himself, before adding, "Me too."

I took a deep breath and sat up so I could look into his eyes. "Can we talk about the other night?"

He groaned as he joined me on the sofa, the walls between us instantly going on. "There's nothing to talk about. It shouldn't have happened, but there's no changing it. Can't we just move on?"

"See, that's the problem. You're done whenever the situation gets uncomfortable. You never want to deal with the aftermath. When you're done, you're done. Moving on while the rest of us have to try and fix the mess."  
"You sound like Evie," he mumbled.

"You ever stopped to consider she has a point?" I grabbed his hand, causing him to look at me. "Jacob, listen to me for once. You have this amazingly passionate zest for life. You want to experience everything and I love that about you. I get caught up in it, – I really do – but you don't know when enough's enough. Why can't you stop trying to be the best assassin, and the best gang leader, and the best lover and just be you? Just be the best Jacob Frye you can be."

"Do you even know who that is?" His eyes pleaded with me, begging for an answer.

"I thought I did. I thought he was the man who took me to the rooftops of London and asked me to trust him. Who was willing to look me in the eyes and tell me he wanted us to be together even though he knew I was leaving; who held me in his arms and still had the strength to let me go." I shook my head. "Now, I just don't know."

"It's different now."

"How?"

"You and I… I never expected…" He struggled, but I waited. "I never thought you'd stay."

I tilted my head, trying to understand. "But I came back?"

"I know, I know." He stood up and paced, staring at the floor like he'd find his words there. Frustrated, he huffed. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," I replied.

"You have me!" He yelled, yanking me up by the arms and holding me in front of him. "I've given you everything! What else can I do?"

His grip caused my arm to throb, but I didn't flinch. I knew if he saw me in pain, he'd pull away and I didn't want him to withdraw anymore. "The only thing I ever wanted from you was to be honest and open with me. I don't need a hero. I just need you."

"Why?" His lip curled into an animalistic snarl. "What do you have to gain?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to see you bottling up all your pain anymore. I want to be there for you like you've always been there for me."

He gave me a little shake as if trying to jar loose some hidden truth. "Why?"

I forced a smile. "Because I love you."

He let out a roar as he shoved me back. His breathing came in ragged pants as he glared at me with what could've been mistaken for hatred if it hadn't been for the single tear sliding down his cheek.

"I don't need a savior," he snarled through clenched teeth.

"I know."

"And I don't want your pity."

I nodded. "I don't pity you."

His eyes darted back and forth, searching. Lost again, he lashed out instead. "You think you're so much better than me, but you're wrong. You have just as many demons as I do."

"You're right." I stood up so I could stare him down. "But I'm willing to let you help me fight them. I thought I'd be able to do the same thing."

"Maxwell said you'd never be able to accept me after…" He stopped himself. "No matter. We've already begun and soon I'll free London with his help."

I wanted to fight with him and tell him how wrong he was about Roth, but I bit my tongue. "If that's what you want. I won't stop you if it makes you happy."

"Happy?" He scoffed. "Do you really care about my happiness?"

"You know I do."

His anger deflated. "Gwen. I never meant… I…"

Before he could get annoyed again, I cut him off. "Can I ask one last favor? Please be careful. Roth is a calculating bastard that'll use you to get what he wants. Like he did me."

"Liar."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Let me ask you something: who do you think invited me to your fight? I didn't tell you I'd be there and you sure as hell didn't tell me. And don't you think it was convenient we both were at the Alhambra the very next night? Funny how we could avoid each other for weeks only to run into each other two nights in a row."

There was a flash of uncertainty I wanted to cling to. If only for a moment, I wanted to believe he'd listen. However, my hopes were dashed when he turned and reached for the doorknob.

"Jacob," I said as his hand closed into a fist. "Maxwell was wrong about me. No matter what happens, I'll always love and accept you. That night made me feel dirty, but not because of what happened. Because I let myself be talked into something I knew I didn't really want. If he really makes you as happy as you made me, I support you."

He sighed, his shoulder and hand falling. "I know, Gwen."

"And I'll always be here if you need a friend." I took a chance and walked over to him. Gingerly, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Jacob. Now and forever."

He was on me in a flash; pressing his lips to mine and holding me so tight I couldn't breathe. Then he was gone with the slamming of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was still rising several days after our confrontation so I figured it was time I did too. After lounging around the train barely being of use to anyone, I decided to stop being a drama queen and get back to work. We had a precursor item to find and Evie didn't need to be worrying about me when she had a world to protect.

"Hey, bestie," I said when I went into her car. "S'up?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Good morning, Gwen. Sleep well?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Thanks. Y'all got any work y'all need doing? I'm so tired of just being a burden. Time to earn my keep again."

She laughed. "You've never been a burden."

"You're too amazing, Evie Frye." I hugged her before noticing Henry. "S'up, Henry?"

"S'up?" He said slowly, giving me a bewildered look that made me laugh. "Is that a common greeting in your period?"

"Kind of, but not anymore… Or not now…" I shook my head. "All that time stuff is confusing."

"Very," Evie added. "Henry and I were just heading out. Would you like to join us?"

"Assassin stuff?" When she nodded, I continued. "Sounds fun. Let me get dressed."

"Not so fast, missy," Agnes barked as she waved a piece of paper above her head. "Ye be headin' ta market. Ye lazy lot eatin' us out of home an' hearth."

I turned to Evie, begging for assistance. She smiled and started to leave with Henry, trapping me with Agnes. I turned to the stout Irishwoman and a forced smile. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on it."

I was off the train at the next stop with a couple of Rooks in tow headed to one of the many safehouses throughout the city. The dilapidated building was used to house various necessities that couldn't be housed on the train or as a hideout whenever someone needed to lay low. I wandered around the bottom floor reading over Agnes' list when I bumped a foot jutting out from between two crates of ammunition. Seeing Rupert laying there, sound asleep, I smiled.

"Get up, you worthless criminal," I teased as I nudged him with the toe of my boot.

"Go on now, Mum," he grumbled, swatting at my foot. "Let me be."

"I'm not your mom," I squatted down beside him. "But I'll beat you like I am if you don't get up."

He smacked his lips several times before opening his eyes. His sleepy smile lit up his whole face. "Miss Gwen. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Why, thank you, Rupert dear."

Helping him to his feet, I pulled him into a hug. In response, he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that I mind, Miss Gwen, but what was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just glad you're always happy to see me."

His smile widened. "Always a pleasure to see a pretty lady, Miss Gwen."

"You're going to make some woman a very good husband someday." I looped my arm through his. "If you don't have any plans for the day, I'd love it if you joined me for some retail therapy."

"Retail therapy?" He asked as he helped me into the cart.

I laughed. "Get in and take the reins, Rupert. We're going shopping."

We shopped well into the afternoon; Rupert and I hunting and picking the items Agnes put on her list while also browsing the assortment of other items being offered. Between the haggling with vendors (And me wondering why we stopped haggling. It's amazing!) and Rupert's intentional and random shenanigans, I laughed more than I had in weeks. I was so at peace with the world, I even let him convince me to stop in the Thistle for a pint before meeting Bertha.

I should've known it wouldn't last. While we waited for the cargo to be loaded aboard, I notice Lewis standing at a distance. When our eyes met, I knew he'd been waiting for me. Hopping out of the cart, I hurried over to him.

"Lewis! It's good to see you."

He bowed his head. "Gwen. I'm pleased to see you looking well."

The way he said it made me feel like he half expected to see me battered and bloodied. "Why wouldn't I be? What's wrong?"

He lowered his voice. "It seems your threat was taken seriously by Mr. Roth. There's a price on your head."

"Really?" I smirked, impressed Maxwell thought so highly of me he'd offer a bounty. In reality, I was full of shit when I said it. "How much?"

I swear Lewis looked dumbfounded by my response. "Gwen, he's quite serious. He means to see you dead."

"I'm not afraid of him." I stood a little taller. "The fact that he's willing to pay someone else to do it just proves he's more of a coward than I thought."

He gave a slight nod. "Very well. I must go, but do be careful. Mr. Roth will not stop until one of you is dead."

As he turned to leave, I asked, "Did he send you to warm me so I'd stay away from is trophy?"

"You wound me, Gwen." He turned to face me again and I saw that I had.

"Then why take the risk?"

"There are precious few truly good and noble things left in this world." His little smile was tinged with sadness; like he was sharing a bitter truth we all needed to know. "If we allow them all to be lost, there is no purpose to continue. Good evening, Gwen."

I watched him walk away, my heart going out to him. Still, he'd brought me a warning and I intended to remove the danger as soon as possible.

"Let Evie know I'm going out for a bit," I called over to Rupert as he helped unload the cart.

He stared at me, confused. "Miss Gwen?"

"I'm going to the theatre."


	13. Chapter 13

Following the same back alleys and side streets I had the first time, I made it to the Alhambra in record time. I paused when I noticed the crowd gathering for the show, but decided there was no turning back. Slipping in through the side entrance, I found him standing in the wings watching eagerly.

Creeping up behind him, I whispered, "Hello, Maxwell."

He spun around, clearly shocked, before smiling. "Well, well. My darling Gwen. I hadn't expected to see you again."

I shrugged. "Yeah, so I heard. Guess I'm like a bad penny. I just keep turning up."

He stepped closer, but I didn't move. Looming over me, he mocked, "Come to stick me with your little knife? Look around us. There's nowhere for you to escape."

"I know, but what the hell." I pulled out my dagger and jammed it against his throat. "Might as well try."

His eyes were wide, astonished I actually threatened him, but that insane smile reappeared. "Do it. Kill me. Don't I deserve it after everything I've done?"

I hesitated, which was exactly what he wanted. The distraction gave him time to wrap his hand around mine. Realizing what'd happened, I fought to maintain control while he backed me up until I crashed into the rigging. Once pinned, he slammed my arm into a board and dug his fingernails into my wrist. After only a few attempts, my dagger fell to the floor.

I took a swing at him when he reached down to retrieve it, but he was back up too fast and I only managed a weak punch to his chest. Within seconds, one of his goons spotted us and rushed over. The second man backhanded me hard, causing me to fall on my hands and knees. Once down, he started kicking midsection before I hit the floor completely. I looked up to see Roth pushing his man back.

"Coward," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"And there's my viper." Roth knelt down beside me so he could look in my eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to see that hatred."

I tried to laugh. "I don't hate you. I pity you."

I saw the rage flair in his eyes. "We were supposed to be different, you and I. I wanted you to be my constant companion. And Jacob, the tie that bound us."

"You didn't want a companion." Holding my stomach, I forced myself to my feet. "You wanted a worshipper."

"I wanted a goddess." He shoved me into the waiting bearhug of his henchman. "A hedonistic queen."

"I'm already a queen." I threw my head back into my captor's face and smiled at the sound of cartilage shattering. Freed, I balled my fist and backhanded Roth as he'd done me. "Of the Rooks."

I felt like a superhero until Roth hit me a second time, sending me to the floor again. I spit out blood just as his boot connected with my already sensitive stomach. One kick was enough to lay me out.

"That may be, but after tonight the reign of the Rooks will be ashes." Turning to leave, he gave one last order. "Get this trash out of my theatre."

The Blighter nearly yanked my arm out of socket as he got me up and dragged me out the backdoor. Tossing me in with the discarded crates and garbage, he followed Roth's lead and attempted to split my guts open with his boot. I tried to roll away from the blows, which resulted in several hard blows to my back before the beating suddenly stopped.

"Miss King," I heard someone say as I struggled for air.

Jonesy reached out for me and lifted me to my feet. I was only partly aware of the Blighter laid out a few feet from us, blood flowing down the side of his face from an open wound on his temple. Jonesy – sweet, kind Officer Jonesy – had saved me again.

"My knight in blue armor."

He graced me with a blushing smile as he wrapped an arm around my waist and slowly walked me over to a bench on the greens in front of the Alhambra. Settling me down, he hovered like a mother hen while I tried to even out my breathing.

"Shall I fetch a doctor?" He asked, then looked over his shoulder. "Or will I be clobbered again?"

I smiled. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Mind explaining what the bloody hell is going on?" He said. "Or do we need to take another trip to the Yard?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. Nothing happened. Just a difference of opinions."

He sighed. "Miss King."

Before he could begin what I knew was going to be a very long lecture, a frenzied crowd began to pour out of the Alhambra. Smoke was slowly trailing out the top of the door, picking up speed as more of the patrons rushed out. Between the cries for help, someone yelled, "Call the fire brigade!"

Jonesy looked down at me, but before he could say anything, I ordered, "I'm fine. Go."

He nodded then sprinted off in the direction of the more urgent calls for help. I watched the fire lap at the windows before bursting through the second story, feeling of perverse enjoyment in seeing Maxwell Roth's beloved theatre going up in flames until another thought crept into my mind.

_Where's Jacob?_

I hadn't seen him when I confronted Roth, but I couldn't be certain he wasn't there. Maybe in the audience or another wing. He'd said he was working with Roth now. Where was he?

_"That may be, but after tonight the reign of the Rooks will be ashes."_

_No. It couldn't be._

I got up and slowly made my way over to the crowd already gathering to witness the destruction. Pushing my way to the front, I saw Officer Jonesy forcing back the looky-loos.

"Jonesy," I called, waving to catch his eye. Once noticing me, I asked, "What's happening?"

"The owner set the place ablaze," he said before his name was called and he started to leave. "Excuse me, Miss."

I caught his forearm before he disappeared. "Did everyone make it out okay?"

"Seems so except the owner himself and another man." His name was called a second time.

"The other man. Who was it?"

"Don't know, Miss." He looked at me, his expression grave. "He was wearing a dark hooded cloak."

I let go of him, but my knees felt weak. Making my way back to my seat, I tried to suppress the panic that rose in my chest.

_He can't be_, I thought, refusing to use the word. "Jacob."

Even with all the madness around me, I couldn't feel anything except an emptiness that started at my toes and slowly worked its way up my body. There was no fear, no sadness, just a blank space where nothing seemed to fit anymore.

I buried my face in my hands as Maxwell's words repeated in my mind. I couldn't deny their meaning. I knew Jacob was in the Alhambra with him and, if Maxwell was done, so was he.

There were so many things left unspoken between us. He couldn't be inside. We still needed to make amends. He wouldn't leave without so much unfinished business between us.

_This is Jacob we're talking about._

The crash of the second floor giving way made me look up. The flames had burned through the roof and were sending beautiful yellow and orange streaks across the darkening skies. The night was almost as bright as day as the building slowly turned to ashes.

One black shadow would've been missed by everyone against such chaos. That is, by everyone except someone who was praying for it. From the side entrance, the same one I'd been thrown out of, a flash of movement caught my attention. Focusing on it, I recognized the power, grace, and speed.

"Jacob!' I jumped to my feet and ran over to him just as he bent forward to catch his breath. I dropped to my knees in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank God!"

"Gwen?" He sounded confused as he pried my arms away. Cupping my cheeks, he inspected my face before demanding, "Who did this?"

I tried to laugh. Here he was, just having survived a massive fire, worrying about me. Unfortunately, my ribs reminded me of my own misadventures. Grabbing my stomach, I fought back the tears welling up in my eyes and only barely managed to stifle a yelp. In response, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me until the pain subsided.

"Who did this to you?" He asked again as he practically lifted me to my feet.

"One of Maxwell's goons," I said as I leaned into him for physical and moral support. "After I came to discuss the bounty he put out on me."

I felt his arm tighten. His words were rigid as he said, "Roth's dead."

"Good."

The hotel in the Straind was lavish compared to anything we'd stayed in before. An amazing example of opulence with its sprawling lobby and ornate décor, I would've appreciated had it not been for my innards feeling like mush. As Jacob signed us in and paid the clerk, the adrenaline that was keeping me on my feet began to wane. All too quickly, I felt every blow with renewed severity. My body, my very bones themselves, screamed and cried.

Keeping my head down and his overcoat pulled tight, I whispered, "Send a message to Evie. Let her know where we are."

"Later," he replied as he guided us through to the grand staircase and to our second-floor room. Once inside, he helped me to bed and slowly began undressing me to inspect my wounds.

"Evie," I said impatiently, pushing myself up on the pillows. "She knows I went to the Alhambra and she'll worry when she hears about the fire."

He started to argue then sighed and left the room. While he was gone, I carefully undressed to see the damage. My stomach was covered in bruises of varying shades of purple and blue. Going to the wash basin and mirror, I noticed the blood from my reopened split lip as well as a swollen eye and cheek. There were blotches of bruising all over my head, neck, and shoulders as well, reminding me of a modern art painting.

I was in the process of cleaning my face when he returned. Coming over to me, he took the rag from my hand and led me back to the bed. "You need to rest."

I smiled then grimaced. "I've had worse."

"I'm sorry, Gwen." He whispered before slowly inspecting my stomach. In a clinical tone, he asked, "Have you coughed up blood?"

"No. I don't think he hit anything important. Not for lack of trying." I took his hand. "I'm glad you're okay too."

He nodded but didn't meet my eyes. Instead, he busied himself making a cool compress he laid across the worst of my facial bruises. With a second rag, he carefully cleaned the remaining blood and dirt off my face and chest.

"Are we not going to talk now?" I grumbled. "Just sit here and pretend everything's all right."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just whatever you're thinking." I stilled his hand. "I just want to hear your voice."

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head before continuing his work. "I'm taking you to Crawley once you're well enough to travel."

"Excuse me?"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "You'll stay with George until I send for you. He'll keep you safe."

"Uh, yeah. No." I sat up, causing him to pull away. "I'm not going anywhere until the Templars –"

"Are no longer your concern," he interrupted. "You are not an assassin."

"And you are not my boss." I glared at him. "I'm staying right here so get over it."

"You almost died today," he snapped, matching my angry tone. "Does your life mean nothing to you?"

"Of course, but sending me to Crawley or the States or even the moon isn't going to keep me safe so long as the Templars are in power."

"This isn't your fight." He held my shoulder.

I stared into his eyes defiantly. "This has always been my fight. I just didn't realize it until now."

"Damn it, Gwen!" He snarled as he stood and paced. "Why won't you do as I say? Why are you so damned stubborn? I'm doing this for you."

No. You're doing this for you. You don't want to deal with the pain if anything happens."

He spun around. "You're absolutely right. I lost you once and it nearly killed me. I won't let it happen again."

"Selfish," I spat.

"For trying to protect you?" He shouted.

"Yes." I sighed. "And for turning your back on everything meaningful in your life because you're afraid of getting hurt. I'm ashamed of you, Jacob Frye."

"Then leave!"

I shook my head. "No. This is my home and I'm going to protect it no matter what. Like you would be doing if you weren't so damned scared."

"What do you expect? I've already lost everything else I care about. Why wouldn't I be afraid of losing you too?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere."

He stared at me for a long time before coming back to the bedside. Dropping to his knees, he took my hand and kissed my bloated knuckles. There were tears – real tears – in his eyes when he pressed his forehead against them and began to speak.

"You are the kindest person I've ever met," he began, sounding like he was deep in prayer. "Loving, compassionate, and good. Truly good. When you came back, I knew you'd see me for who I was and go away again because you deserved better.

"But you never left. Even at my worst, you still loved me unconditionally. You forgave every transgression, every fault. The only way I could get you to see me was to make you hate me. When that didn't work, I knew I had to let you go so I ran to the arms of another damned soul. Without you, I was miserable," he scoffed. "But at least I was in good company."

"Jacob –" His honesty was killing me, but he didn't stop.

"In the end, I couldn't be truly evil. When Roth decided to destroy one of Starrick's factories filled with children, I tried to stop him. He flew into a rage. I was there to stop him from hurting more innocents, but when I saw you I realized I wasn't the only one he wanted to wound.

"You've sacrificed everything for me and paid the price. Even looking at you right now, all I want is to keep you safe. From me. I'd rather be alone and know you're alive than ever see you hurt again."

I learned two things at that moment. The first was that tears will still fall no matter how swollen your eye is. The second was that for all his attempted to hide it, there was a tender, loving heart beating in the chest of Jacob Frye.

I'd gotten what I asked for. He'd opened up to me completely and shared all his fears and insecurities. As I pulled him into the bed beside me and let him draw me close, I knew he'd finally given me everything he had.

"We're both so broken," I said softly as he played with my hair.

"I know."

I timidly kissed him and watched his eyes close. When I was sure he was asleep, I whispered, "I love you, Jacob Frye. Now and forever."


	14. Chapter 14

"How can it hurt worse today?" I buried my face in Jacob's shoulder and gritted my teeth as the carriage to the station bumped along. "Shoot me, please."

He kissed my forehead. "We'll get you something for the pain."

"Opium or mercury or some other quack medicine?" I shook my head. "No, thank you. Nothing's broken. I'll just gut it out."

"I can't stand to see you like this." He kissed my forehead again as he laced our fingers together.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Then put me out of my misery?"

He grinned back at me. "No chance. You're stuck with me, darling."

"It's been a while since you called me that." I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. "Feels good."

He shifted so he could put his arm around me. "It does, doesn't it?"

We sat in comfortable silence until we reached Charing Station, his arm draped across my shoulder while I dozed on the relatively short trip. Knowing Bertha's schedule, we arrived just as she pulled into the station.

"You're late," Evie snapped as soon as we were aboard. "Starrick is making his move. The piece of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace."

Too tired to deal with their bickering, I gave Henry a quick nod and headed to Evie's car.

"Let him have it," I heard Jacob say then turned to follow me.

"I've seen your handiwork across the city," she replied condescendingly. "Perhaps you should trust my judgment."

He wheeled on her, his retort just as snide. "I've been killing Starrick's henchmen. What have you been doing? Let's ask Henry, shall we?"

"I have been repairing your mistakes." She started closing the distance between them "'Too much haste is too little speed.'"

"Don't you quote Father to me," he snarled, stepping up to her.

"That's Plato. And I am sorry this doesn't involve anything you can destroy." He wouldn't meet her eyes, she raised her voice. "Father was right. He never approved of your methods."

"Father is dead!" He yelled.

"Enough!" The always patience Henry yelled. "I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the piece of Eden and then eliminate all the heads of church and state."

Jacob listened over his shoulder to Henry before giving a slight nod and meeting Evie's steely gaze again. "Once more for all time's sake?"

She narrowed her eyes and replied in a vicious whisper, "And then we're finished."

"Agreed. So what's the plan?"

I quietly slipped into Evie's car so they could begin their strategizing. The end had come at last. I was about to lose my beloved Frye twins. I wouldn't split my loyalties between them and I wouldn't choose sides. I decided it was better that we all go our separate ways, but still shed tears for the loss. The world I'd come to know – the one I'd come to love – was gone.

I wiped my eyes when I heard the door open and rolled over so my back was to it. The bed sunk as the weight of a second body was applied to the edge.

"I need to go," he said softly. "Will you be all right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Gwen," he began, but the words were still a struggle. He didn't get angry, though. Instead, he took a deep breath and waited. Finally, he continued, "It really is better this way."

I rolled my eyes. "For who? You and Evie? The Creed? Cause from where I'm standing you're just hurting us all."

"This isn't about–" He sighed as he placed his hand on my hip. "The words can't be taken back."

"But they can be forgiven." I didn't turn around as I rested my hand over his bracer. "Please just think about it."

"I promise." As he started to leave, he added, "Just don't expect anything to change."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his footsteps, praying he was wrong.

When I opened my eyes again it was already dark. Safely tucked in, I almost forgot the danger the Fryes were in. Hoping I wasn't too late, I hurried to Jacob's car only to find Henry alone at the desk reviewing the notebook Evie took from Lucy Thorne.

"She reminded me of Jacob so much when she found that," I said before he noticed me.

He nodded. "She could barely restrain herself in Kenway Mansion."

"'Miss Frye, your passion is inspiring,'" I recited as I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that what you told her when y'all first met? Y'all make a good team, Henry. Always have, always will."

"It seems we both fell under the spell of the Frye twins." He looked up at me with a smile, which faded into shock. "Gwen, what has happened?"

"Brawling like I know what I'm doing." I shrugged. "Guess they left already."

He nodded again as he turned back to the notebook. "They did. I considered going as well, but my skills in the field are lacking."

"Yeah. Mine too apparently." I reached around him to brush my fingers along the journal as he closed it. "I hope they're all right."

"Working together, the Fryes are a formidable force. Separate…" He trailed off.

"I know." Catching my fingernail on a fray on the cover, I tugged it loose and ripped a chunk of it. "Dammit. I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to tear it."

"A moment, Gwen." He carefully lifted the torn section to reveal a slip of paper folded in quarters no bigger than a thumb. Carefully unfolding it, his eyes widened. "This is a map to the vault."

"You're joking." I studied it as well, realizing he was right. The vault was clearly labeled with a route through the sewers via a bolt hole in Westminster. "Son of a bitch. We've had it the whole time and didn't even know it."

"If we leave now, we can reach the vault before Starrick." He quickly gathered his weapons and a lantern. Once prepared, he turned to me. "Aren't you coming?"

"But –" I started to argue that I'd be no use to them but stopped. "Fuck it. Gimme a knife."

The sewers were a rat-infested nightmare I won't bother forcing anyone else to endure even in their imagination. However, we made very good time through them and soon could see what looked like the remains of a long-abandoned cathedral. Fallen stone and debris narrowed our path as we neared the end of the map's directions, causing us to travel in single file when we saw a light ahead of us. Opening up slightly, I could see a broken alter in front of Henry and knew we'd made it.

"Get. Out. Of. My. City."

The voice made Henry bolt through the opening and draw his long dagger. Hanging back, I watched him plunge it into the shoulder of a tall man who was holding Jacob and Evie off the ground by their throats.

"Jesus!" I muttered when the man, who had a golden cloth draped across his shoulders, threw Evie several yards away before reaching up and pulling the knife free. He then tossed Jacob in the other direction before turning on Henry.

As he led with a punch, the man – who I only then realized was the infamous Crawford Starrick – caught his arm and slammed him forward into the altar. Henry caught himself and wheeled on Starrick only to be knocked back with a backhand. He swung again and was blocked, but Starrick opened his stance and exposed himself so Henry could use his bracer blade to slash his midsection.

However, much to all our shock, what should've been a mortal wound bled for only a second. Distracted by the awesome power of the Shroud, Henry lost focus and was backhanded again before Starrick lifted him and tossed him aside as well.

I reach for my blade, ready to strike out at him when Jacob attacked Starrick again. Only a few seconds behind him, Evie took up the assault when Starrick managed to shove Jacob aside. Her blows came in rapid secession, knocking Starrick back against the altar.

"Jacob," she called before Starrick could right himself.

Jacob nailed him hard in the face and again in the chest, spraying blood across the room. Pinning Starrick to the altar, he yelled, "Evie, now."

Using her cane, she flipped the Shroud over his shoulders onto the alter then, in unison, they sent him head over heels to the other side. Laying on the ground, now weak and bleeding, he made one final attempt to rise as they came around the altar to stand in front of him.

"Shall we?" Evie asked, a hint of the tell-tale Frye smirk on her face.

Jacob grinned. "Let's."

Evie sent a kick to Starrick's chest before both of them drove their blades through his chest.

"Together," she shouted, slashing his throat with such force it spun him all the way around to face Jacob so he could do the same. Catching his falling body, Jacob gently laid him on the ground before them.

While they stood silently over him, I rushed over to Henry to check on his wounds. He looked relatively unscathed considering what he'd been through and, though he'd been knocked out, I had a feeling he would be okay.

"Shame we won't be partners anymore," Jacob said to Evie, clearly not noticing our presence yet.

"It's for the best, isn't it?" She asked, but her tone was unsure.

"Are you going to wear the Shroud and run London?" He asked.

"Whatever it gives, it takes from someone else. You' continue to age without me. You'd become like Father."

He smiled. "A fate worse than death."

"Will you wear it?"

"After you sorted out the boroughs? The chaos I caused?" He shook his head. "I couldn't compete."

"Jacob Frye stepping down," she teased. "Who's blackmailing you? Is it George?"

"He wouldn't dare." He sighed. "I've missed you."

Evie nodded slightly. "Me too. Would it be possible to continue where we left off?"

"I'd love nothing more."

I smiled, happy they'd made amends, just as Henry began to stir. Deciding to let the real assassins have the moment they earned, I crept back into the tunnel and started the trek back to the train.

Their mission was over. London was free. As I kicked at a rat, I realized it was time my mission began. I had to figure out how to destroy the Wheel of Time.

And this time, it was my mission and I intended to do it myself. Even if it meant doing it alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Henry told us you'd been with him in the tunnels," Jacob said, startling me with his silent entrance. "You should've stayed. The queen knighted us. You could've become a dame as well as a king and a queen."

I nodded, not looking up from my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "I figured I'd just be in the way so I came back to the train."

"You know, Miss King, you have a nasty habit of leaving without saying good-bye." The bookshelf beside me creaked when he leaned against it. "Are you planning on doing it again?"

"London's free." I looked up from my book, knowing I was never going to finish it. "It's time for me to finish my mission."

He pushed off the shelf and moved closer. "And what about us, Gwen? Where do we stand now?"

I sighed as I looked at him, wanting to jump into his arms. "I don't know. It's not like we can go back to the way things were."

He nodded and stepped closer. "Agreed. Too much has changed."

"We're two different people now."

"Hardened, I suppose."

I nodded. "A little more jaded. And sadder."

"For our losses." He took the final step needed to stand over me. "I should've been honest with you. About everything."

"That's all I ever wanted."

"It's what you deserved." He knelt down in front of me. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

I dropped the book on the floor and took his hands in mine. "Me too. I wish things had been different, but I hope you still consider me a friend after all this."

He withdrew one hand and brushed aside a few stray hairs from my neck. "I consider you more than a friend. Could we, perhaps, start again? Give our love a fresh start?"

"You still love me?" I felt tears prick my eyes. "Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. You're the air I breathe, my every heartbeat. Since the moment we met, now and forever."

"Now and forever." I leaned my forward and pressed my forehead to his. "But I can't ask you to follow me. I don't even know where I'm going."

"It doesn't matter so long as we're together." He gave me a tender smile. "I belong with you, Gwen King."

I gave him a mischievous grin. "Where's Evie?"

His entire face lit up and, for the first time in a while, the smug smirk was back. "With Henry. Any particular reason why you ask?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I got up from my chair and took his hand. Leading him to the bed, I pushed him down on it. He propped himself on his elbows as he stared into my eyes. Slowly, I began to undress. His eyes were riveted to mine as each piece of clothing fell until I was standing stark naked in front of him. There, with my battered body on display, I let him take in everything: every bruise, scar, freckle, and dimple. I wanted him to see what was being offered so he could decide if it was really what he wanted.

"Come here," he whispered as he sat up and offered me his hand.

I stood between his open legs and smiled as our gaze locked again as he took me in his arms. He laid me down on the bed beside him and brushed my hair from my shoulder. His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he led my hands to each button, allowing me to remove his clothing as well, but we ended up laughing when I couldn't reach all the damned enclosures. Finally, he got up and finished undressing before joining me again. Facing each other, I traced the cuts and bruises along his body while he did the same to me.

There were scars I'd never noticed before and a single stray grey chest hair that made me smile. To me, it was paint on the perfect work of art that was Jacob Frye.

"I love you," I said as he pulled me close so I could nestle my face in the arch of his throat.

His Adam's apple bobbed as if he were trying to swallow and I knew he was fighting back tears. After several minutes, he said, "I trust you, Gwen."

Laying there being held by the man I loved, confident we were going to try and fix what was broken, I let myself fall asleep safe in the knowledge he'd be there when I woke up.

Two weeks after Evie came back to find us naked in her bed and informed us that we needed our own place, Jacob convinced me it was safe to go back to the train. After staying at the Crown and Thistle for so long and hardly getting any sleep due to the endless parties the Rooks seemed to have, I was glad to be going back.

"Evie wasn't angry, darling," he teased. "Disgusted, but not angry."

"Not as disgusted as I was to find out we never had permission to use her bed." I punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you lied to me all this time."

He laughed as he playfully rubbed the spot. "I'm impressed she never heard us. You're a very… boisterous lover."

"Jacob!"

He laughed again, full and rich like I remembered it. Looking at him, I was still in awe by how much two weeks of open, honest communication and love could make. We'd weathered one hell of a storm together and gotten battered, but somehow come out stronger for it. We weren't perfect, we never would be, but at least we'd work together from now on.

"What the hell?" I asked when Jacob tied a sash over my eyes once we were aboard. "What are you doing?"

"Hush, Miss King." He took my hand and started to lead me through the cars. "It's a – what did you call it? – Ah, yes: a trust exercise."

"I don't trust you," I teased.

"But I trust you, Gwen," he whispered before kissing me on the cheek. "C'mon now. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked, waving as I heard Rooks in the dining car call out their greetings.

"All you need to know is it's a surprise." He swatted my hand away as I pulled at the blindfold. "Stop it. Can you see anything?"

I giggled. "No, Mr. Frye."

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously, tugging it down a little to make sure.

"I already said no, but I'm about to take this thing off if you don't tell me where we're going. We're running out of train."

"You wouldn't dare." He grabbed my hand. "Just a little further."

"All right." I tilted my face toward his voice and received a kiss for my efforts. "Just don't throw me off, okay?"

"No promises."

Before I could comment, he wrapped both hands around my waist and lifted me off the last gangway. I screamed as he spun me around midair then set me down again.

"That's for torturing me with that lovely body of yours when you were too hurt to ravage," he teased as he opened a door. "You can look now."

The additional car, at least by train standards, was enormous. Of course, it had to be to house the massive four poster bed that took up most of the center. Near the head was a velveteen sofa and small bookshelf that housed my tiny. Closest to the entrance was a small table, two wooden chairs and a small stove on one wall while heavy drapes hid a wardrobe with a full-length mirror mounted on the back wall.

"It's not a proper home in Westminster like you wanted," he explained from the doorway while I walked around admiring everything. "But will it do for now?"

"It's perfect." I turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged, surprisingly self-conscience. "It's only until we destroy the Wheel. Afterward, I promise we'll have a mansion – a castle – if you like."

"We?" I teased, as I sat down on the bed, testing its bounce. It was nowhere near as comfortable as my synthetic in my other life, but still a million times better than the sofa. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"If you'll have me." He closed the door and started inching closer. "I know I'll never be worthy of your love, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying."

"Hmm," was all I said once he was in front of me, pretending to consider his proposal. Truthfully, there was nothing to consider. "I won't be property."

He dropped to one knee in front of me. "I understand."

"And I'll make my own decisions."

"Of course."

"I'm not like the women here. Just because the law is on your side, doesn't mean I'll abide by it." I smiled as he took my hand. "We're partners."

"I'd have it no other way." He kissed the back of my hand. "And, I hope, we'll make our decisions together."

I nodded, pleased. "Now you're getting it, Mr. Frye. There's just one more thing. If we commit, it's completely. No one else."

"Meaning?"

"I'm the only one that'll share your bed." I watched him for any hesitation. "We're together or not at all."

He nodded. "You're all I need."

I put my arms around his neck as I leaned in for a kiss. "All right, Jacob. I'll marry you once we've finished our mission."

"No."

I pulled away and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I want to do this properly." He straightened and, still holding my hand, declared, "I love you, Gwen. I don't want to lose you because of my thoughtlessness. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me."

I smiled, seeing exactly where he was going. Playing along, I asked, "Why, Mr. Frye, what are you asking?"

Throwing himself into character, he clasped my hand between his as he puffed his chest. "I promise to honor and cherish you for the rest of my life if you, Miss Gwenevere Elizabeth King, will you do me the honor of being my wife."

"You're such a romantic, Jacob darling." I teased, raising an eyebrow in a weak attempt to mimic his smug expression. "Now, prove it."

He beamed as he eased up from the floor and onto the bed. His lips caught mine in a surrendering kiss as he pushed his way along my body until he was on top of me. Using one arm to support himself, he stared down at me soberly before brushing my hair from my shoulder.

"I really do love you, Gwen."

Six words. No more, no less.

Six words that meant he would always be there for me, hold me when I'm down, chase away my fears and demons. Six words that meant he would open himself to me and share everything he'd always been afraid to. They held the promise of a future of certainty and, though there'd be hard times, we'd face life together. We were going to try because of those words and that was enough.

"I know you do, Jacob." I stroked his cheek. "Now, please make love to me."

He shot me a smug grin. "I thought you'd never ask."


	16. Chapter 16

Evie looked unnerved. "Do you really think it's the best option?"

I nodded. "It's the only one we could think of. Nothing came with me the first time and I think it's safe to assume nothing's going to go this time. If Jacob and I both lose our memories, we'll need something to jog it."

"But this?" She gestured to the fresh tattoo on the inside of my wrist. "Was it really necessary?"

"I rather like it." Jacob raised my hand and kissed the black spoke wheel with the crude stone in the center with the words Remember the Wheel etched around it. "A bit of paint on the most beautiful work of art."

I tried not to blush as he smirked at our inside joke, but I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I continued, "My biggest concern is the Wheel transporting us both. I figured the only way it'll work is if we're each holding a part of it. If it works as it did before, all Jacob has to do is think of me and he'll be wherever I am. At least, I hope so."

Evie nodded. "When do you intend to leave?"

"Tomorrow night." Jacob's hand instinctively tightened around mine. "We'll need the second piece from Greenie, of course."

"I'll call on him in the morning." She stood to leave our car.

"We may be incapacitated," I said as we walked to the door. "If the same thing happens as last time, we'll go into a coma. I think we can manage the timing better so we're not gone as long, but there a chance we may…" I trailed off.

"I'll have one of Miss Nightingale's nurses watch over you." She forced a smile. "We'll do whatever we can to keep you alive."

"Evie," Jacob said as he walked over to her. "Thank you."

Their eyes met as they smiled, silently exchanging the words neither could say. When she reached out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he pulled her into a tight embrace. As they parted, I could see the tears in her eyes she quickly tried to hide.

"Don't die," she said softly before turning back to me. "It's settled then. Tomorrow night, you'll find the Wheel, wherever it is."

The next day was spent preparing for our departure; not that much could be done. After a few hours of planning what we could and discussing possible scenarios we might encounter, Evie and Henry went back to his shop to see if they could find any more last-minute information while Jacob met with several Rooks to provide instructions while he was gone. Quietly, I slipped back to our car and pretended to read. Like everyone else, my mind was a million miles away.

Around dusk, I heard the telltale tapping of proper English weather on the car. Stepping out onto the back gangway, I reached out and felt the cold rain in the palm of my hand. Each drop fell through my spread fingers and ran down between them before disappearing again on the wind.

I thought about New Orleans one last time, but it didn't even seem real anymore. My life – my old life – seemed more like a dream. I knew I'd never go back, but it was part of me forever. In the real world which was Victorian England, I knew I was on the path I was supposed to be and I would complete the mission set out before me. It was just meant to be.

"You'll catch your death out here." Jacob wrapped his overcoat around me before pulling me close. "What is it, darling?"

I snuggled into his arms, wanting to feel his warmth and protection. "I'm just wondering if we can really do this."

He chuckled. "Of course we can."

"But…" I paused.

"Talk to me, Gwen."

I shook my head, smiling at my words being tossed back to me from him. "We both know I'm not an assassin. I can't do… certain things."

"Which is exactly why you have me." His arms tightened reassuringly. "Don't fret. I'll always protect you."

"But if the moment comes, if you have to choose between me and the Wheel, will you do what's right for the whole world."

"If that moment does come, I'll do what needs to be done." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "But let's hope it never comes to that."

"The Wheel has to be destroyed."

He sighed. "I know, my love, and we'll make sure it is. I swear."

I smiled to myself, knowing he'd keep his word.

The door opened and a pair of soft footsteps stopped beside us. Evie looked out across the tracks before asking, "Ready?"

"Another moment." As she went back inside, he turned me to face him. "Where you go, I follow. I'll always be by your side, Gwen. Now and forever."

I nodded as I ran my hand along his cheek, tracing his scar. He leaned forward and started to place a small kiss on my lips, but I pulled him deeper. At that moment, all I could think about was how much I wanted to melt into him. Standing there in the cold, rainy London evening, I never wanted us to be apart again. He was my heart, my soul, the very air I breathed. With him, I was complete.

Slowly, he drew away with a smile I could've sworn expressed everything I was feeling. Resting his forehead against mine, he sighed contentedly. "Shall we?"

I returned his smile. "Let's."

Back inside, Jacob geared up while Evie handed me my dagger. My first gift from him felt comforting in my hand before I slipped it into the leather bag attached to my belt. The black cotton breeches and matching knee-high boots allowed me to slip another dagger – this one a gift from Evie – in the top of the boots where a sheath had been installed.

"I wish I were going with you," she said softly as she helped me into my hooded overcoat, similar to the one assassin's wore but with a rounded front that didn't cover my eyes.

I patted her shoulder. "I'll take care of him, bestie."

"He's not the one I'm worried about." She forced a smile. "Please be careful, Gwen."

"I will."

I took the swatch of fabric she held out to me and she slowly took a step back. Her expression was stony, but her eyes betrayed her emotional state. I glanced over my shoulder to see Henry giving Jacob the stone as well.

"Ready, darling?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

I nodded as I joined him. My hand trembled as I laced my fingers through his, each part of the Wheel resting in our palms.

"Where you go, I follow," he reminded me in a whisper with a wink and smile.

I thought about the Wheel and how the assassins first found it. As flimsy as the details were, I hoped it'd be enough. I met his eyes, swallowed, and pressed our hands together.

"Son of a bitch," I groaned, my head pounding as I rolled over. My face was suddenly covered in sand and I sat up quickly, spitting out a mouthful of grit as I tried to clear the dirt away. Finally sure I wouldn't be blinded, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. All around me was nothing but the damned sand in rolling hills and deep valleys.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud just as I heard a loud curse from a voice I still knew.

"Gwen!" Jacob called from the other side of a dune. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" I called back, wondering the same thing.

He came running over the crest in front of me and dropped to his knees to pull me into his arms.

"Thank God." He gave me a quick kiss. "I worried something had gone wrong. Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm okay, but where the hell are we?"

"I'm not sure." He looked around. "The Wheel brought us here so it must be close."

"The Wheel? Like the Wheel of Time?" As he helped me to my feet, I shook my head. "Last time I had it, I gave the stone to Henry and Evie kept the fabric in the safe. Did we use it?"

He nodded. "Only a moment ago to come here. We've come to destroy it."

"Must've wiped my memory again." I shook my head again, trying to clear out the confusion. "Wonder why it didn't mess with you?"

He shrugged before reaching into his coat. "I'm not sure, but we should be on guard. We have no clue what we may be facing. What the bloody hell!"

"What's wrong?"

He began a thorough search of his person, a look of shock on his face. "My weapons are gone."

Checking my pouch and boot, I confirmed mine were gone too. "It must've done something in the transport."

"Brilliant! We're lost and unarmed." He groaned. "What else can go wrong?"

I pointed across the dunes as a lone camel rider came into view. "Somebody's coming our way."

The rider, a tall olive-skinned man in a white headscarf, called something across the expense to us in a language I didn't understand. As he closed the distance, I slowly began to recognize the form. Resting my hand on Jacob's shoulder, I stepped around him and waved before calling out, "Hello, Bayek!"

"Are you mad!" Jacob snapped as Bayek continued toward us.

"Jacob, I know this guy. That's Bayek of Siwa from the next installment of the game." I smiled at him. "If my memory's right, he's the first assassin."

As Bayek stopped in front of us, his dark eyes inspected us before he started to speak. His first words were completely foreign, but slowly they morphed into broken English before I could make out everything he said.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Bayek. How do you know me, strangers?"


End file.
